And Who Are You?
by Msydner
Summary: Quinn is the new, cool girl in school. Rachel is the girl with the Big dream. Together they form a story. Femslash AU Faberry
1. Chapter 1

\- "Excuse me. Hi. I'm looking for a friend. Do you know if she's here? Her name is Santana."

Rachel had gone out from the party to get some fresh air on the porch, her boyfriend Finn, had drank a little too much tonight and now she was most expecting to go home. So she sat on the porch and waited for the party to end when a voice surprised her.

\- "Oh my... You scared me."

\- "Oh, I'm sorry. That was not my intention. It's just that I'm new in town and I'd meet my friend here I heard that there was a party here and assumed that this were the right place."

\- "Well this is Lima, there is probably not a student party anywhere else than here, so that's probably right. Wait! Did you say Santana, as in Santana Lopez?"

\- "Yes, thats her. Do you know her?"

\- "Yes i do know her. We are in the same Glee club. The New Directions. Yes, she is inside with everyone else."

\- "Well... Not everybody else."

Rachel looked up at the girl, she hade blonde hair, a touch of makeup, black slim jeans and a white shirt with a slim tie. The girl radiated self-esteem but Rachel did not get that the girl seemd overself-confident. The girl looked at Rachel with a cheekysmile. Rachel felt her cheeks blush and looked down quickly with her eyes on the ground instead. The girl sat down next to Rachel.

\- "So tell me, what does such a cute girl like yourself on the porch here all by yourself?"

\- "Well, for your information, stranger, I do not drink. And when everyone else gets too drunk I simply get enough and choose to go from there. Ergo, I am here. Outside. Alone."

\- "There is something more. I can feel it... Come on, you can telll me."

\- "Well, I'm a bit disappointed with my boyfriend Finn. He knows I do not drink, but still he's always get drunk with his friends and it feels like he's forgetting me because I do not drink, he believes I do not want to party. As if you have to drink alcohol just to party..."

\- "I can relate to that, maybe not the boyfriend part, because I'm gay, but the other. I'dont drink either."

This surprised Rachel.

\- "Really?"

\- "Yeah really."

\- "Sorry if I seem curious but I just have to ask, Why not?"

The blonde girl laughed a little.

\- "I can't, I'm allergic."

Rachel thought what the blond just said, she turned her eyes at the blonde girl and spoke.

\- "You can not be allergic to alcohol. That's not how it works!"

\- "No. But that's what I say to people when they ask."

And that cheeky smile was back. Rachel looked at the blond girl, there eyes locked. But at the end, Rachel started laughing.

\- "Haha! Oh my dear, it was a fun thing to say. I'll start using that."

\- "Yeah you do that. Oh and one more thing, your boyfriend must be crazy leaving you alone like this. If you were my girl, I would not leave you alone at a party. Then you never know who or when someone could come in and sweep you off your feet..."

\- "Yes, as if that were ever going to happen."

\- "You never know. Besides, I think he should treat his girl like she is worth more than just sitting outside here, talking to a stranger."

Rachel began to feel a little more confident again.

\- "You know what, stranger who knows Santana, I do! I do deserve more. I'm not like any girl. I am THE girl. I am a star and I deserve more. I am that kind of girl you love, not like. I am the kind of girl you marry and take home to meet your parents. I deserve more than this."

\- "Quinn."

Rachel was interrupted in her little rant by the blond girl.

\- "My name is Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

Quinn stretched out her right hand to Rachel who hesitated a little but took it.

\- "Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you Quinn."

Quinn smiled at the brunette and continued.

\- "You to Rachel. I suppose you go to the same school as Santana after you mentioned the Glee club. William McKinleyHigh school? I'll start there on Monday, I am a senior."

\- "Okej. Cool, me to. So you just moved here?"

\- "Yes, we just got here. I live with my mom and my sister is away at college."

\- "Why Lima, Ohio? This is like the worlds end."

Quinn looked at Rachel with that cheeky smile again.

\- "Why not..."

\- "You said that you are friends with Santana?"

\- "Yeah we know each other from kids summer camp a few years ago, we have been in touch since then, met a couple of times when we can and now my mom and I have moved here."

Rachel thought what Quinn had just said, she thought it was something that was a little different with Quinn. Mysteriously somehow. She herself had just sat and talked openhearted about her boyfriend-problems while Quinn ended up half responding to Rachel's questions.

\- "Rachel...?"

Both girls turned around when they heard the male voice from behind.

\- "Yes Finn. I am here."

So, this is Rachels wonderful and charming boyfriend, thought Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

\- "Oh there you are. I was looking for you."

Both Quinn and Rachel stood up and turned around when they heard Finn approaching.

\- "Hey you. Well, here i am."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss on her cheek and put his arm around her soulder, then looked at Quinn and asked Rachel.

\- "Honey, who is your friend?"

But before Rachel could answer, a scream was heard from the door opening Finn just came from.

\- "QUINN! OH MY GOD, YOU CAME!"

In the doorway stood the one and only, Santana Lopez with the biggest smile on her face. Quinn smiled as much as she held her arms out for the latina. Santana ran into the blonds waiting arms and they embraced each other like long lost friends. Santana who had a much smaller frame was raised from her feet in the hug as Quinn spun them around. In the end Quinn put down the latina and they laughed at each others playfullnes. Santana started to talk.

\- "Oh my god Quinn, I cant belive you are finally here."

Suddenly Santana got something serious i her eye.

\- "But what are you doing out here? Are you alright, are you cold?"

\- "Santana, Santana, stop. I am fine. I just got here like 3 minutes ago and i was just talking to your friend, Rachel."

Santana looked skeptically at Rachel who still stood with Finn's arm around her.

\- "Yeah, Rachel, my _friend._ "

Quinn looked inquiring at Rachel who just smiled at Quinn and shrugged her shoulders. Finn felt a little bit outside of the conversation and decided to make an offer.

\- "Ok, so, Quinn was it? Maybe you want a drink and come in to the party instead of sitting out here and being boring."

Quinn looked at Rachel after the statement but she did not have time to say anything before a certain latina spoked up before her.

\- "Well my girl Quinn here, Finnept, dosent drink. But I will sure as hell will invite her in. Come on Quinn, I want to introduce you to Brittney."

Santana took Quinn's hand to pull her into the house. Quinn threw a glance at Rachel before and articulated.

\- " _See you later."_

Rachel nodded and gave a light wave...


	3. Chapter 3

Santana released Quinn's hand as they entered the room further. The house what full of young people and everyone seemed to be in full swing with the drinking and the party. They stayed in front of a blonde girl with her hair in high ponytail. The blonde girl immediately got a giant smile on her face when she saw Santana as they came closer.

\- "Sanny! Where have you been? I missed you."

\- "Britt, this is my friend Quinn. Quinn, this is Brittany, a,k,a Britt."

Quinn stretched out her hand as to greet Brittany, but raised slightly on the eyebrows when Brittany instead threw herself on the neck of Quinn in a hard hug. Quinn returned the hug and smiled.

\- "I've heard so much about you so it feels like I already know you. Santana is talking about you all the time. Oh my good you are more beatutiful in person."

\- "Well thank you Brittany. I've heard a lot about you too, especially lately."

Quinn added the last one with a little hint at the end. In the beginning of the summer before the last year of high school started, Santana finally came to rest with her sexuality. She was, just like Quinn, gay. There was no idea to deny that anymore, she loved the ladies, especially Brittany. Ever since Santana had calmed down and realized that she was a lady lover, Quinn had started to see a change in Santana. She already suspected the first time Santana talked about Brittany that she was special to her Latina friend. But you can not force Santana to do anything, she has to deal with it herself in her own time. So Quinn gave her all the time she needed. Quinn herself has already since her childhood known that she was gay. And she has never had any doubts or uncertainties about it. It's just the way it is. Santana wraped her arm around Brittany and pecked her on the lips. It was nice to see Santana show her feelings for Brittany so openly thought Quinn.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel entered the house again. She still had Finn's arm around her shoulders as she looked around. She saw her best friend Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine on the other side of the room.

\- "Honey, I'm going to talk to Kurt over there. Find me when you want to go home."

\- "Ok. I think it's my turn to play beerpong with Puck. I see you later."

\- "Sure."

Rachel was a little disappointed, Finn had not understood her hint that she wanted to go home. Finn was a nice guy, no doubt. But sometimes Rachel wondered if they really were meant to be, in the beginning of their relationship, Rachel thought they complemented each other. When Rachel thought big and flew away, Finn thought little and took her back to the ground. Their relationship had become flat. Plain. Easy. Everyday. Actually, all words that do not describe Rachel as a person. At all. So why should one's relationship be that? Rachel loved Finn. She really did, but deep inside, she also knew she deserved more, she wanted more. Finn was security, comforting and loyal. He did his best and never treated Rachel badly. He was perhaps not the sharpest knife in the box, but he always had the heart in the right place. Kurt still talked to Blaine when Rachel got there.

\- "Hi guys. Whatare you talking about?"

Blaine nodded his head over the shoulder of Rachel and explained.

\- "We are talking about the blonde Santana just entered the house with."

Rachel knew who they were talking about, but turned around to see where Quinn stood and talked to Brittany and Santana. They smiled at each other and unless Rachel looked completely wrong, it almost seemed that Santana blushed. Rachel must haved seen wrong. Kurt and Blaine laugh and started to talk about Santanas ability to find another gorgeous blonde in boring Lima, Ohio.

\- "Yeah. Thats Quinn. I actually met her outside when I was out on the porch totake some air. She seems nice."

\- "Quinn? Wow, what a pretty name. That name actually fits with the face."

Kurt laughed at his own comment while Rachel leaned against the wall with her arms crossed. She started getting tired, the party had been going on for quite some time now, and Rachel hoped to go home soon. Kurt leaned towards Rachel and pointed his hand towards the girls.

\- "Look. She has not even been here 10 minutes before Puck is there trying to flirt. Let's see if she goes for it. Mhmm... She does not seem to be interested. Oh, he offers her a drink. Oh, my... Again. She is not interested."

Rachel is listening to Kurt while he is analyzing the entire interaction between Noah, Quinn, Santana and Brittany. She does not respond in the meantime, but allows himself to make an apinion, Kust just continued with his monologue.

\- "Santana does not look happy about Puck trying to flirt with the new girl. But the girl herself does not seem to care. She just laughs and looks amused."

Rachel then chose to say something because there was actually something she could say as she knew about Quinn.

\- "Well, I talked a little with her outside and she told me she is gay and that she does not drink alcohol so she may laugh because Puck's flirting attempt failed. Total failure."

Kurt looked very surprised at Rachel and spoked.

\- "So, one more on the team gay. Yeay. Too bad you can not be with us Rachel. You with your boyfriend... But we're glad to have you as an ally anyway."

\- "I want to let you know Kurt, that I do not define my sexuality. I think you fall in love with a person, not a gender. I think that when you get a deeper connection with a person you are attracted at the same time, you just know. I believe in a soul-mate, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Rachel but he did not say anything. Finally, Blaine chose to talk.

\- "I agree with Rachel, even though I define myself as gay, I have to agree with Rachel. It was actually a pretty beautiful expression. Well said. Good for you Rachel."

Blaine smiled at Rachel and nodded encouragingly while Kurt was silent. Before anyone said anything more, the music suddenly silenced. Santana clicked her nails against her beer bottle, took a step up on a pallet and demanded everyone's attention.

\- "Listen up bitches! This is my girl Quinn. She is new in this town from today and on Monday she begins the senior year in school with us. She is off limits. Of course, because she's my girl, but still... Just so you know!"

This gave some scattered applause from those who listened but not so big. Somebody even wolf whistle... Santana continued.

\- "New rules for this year, because I'm new headcheerleader in the Cheerios and decide the rules, The Glee club is off limits too. If you fuck with them, you're fucking with me. And I warn you all, you do not want to fuck with me. I will bring you down... So, enough about that. Continue to party on tonight, see you all the day after tomorrow."

Rachel watched at Santana when she jumped down from the podium she stood up onto see everyone, with astonished look. She turned to Kurt but he looked as surprised as Rachel. Rachel felt a relief from what Santana had said. Perhaps this could be a better year than the previous one. Or before that. Or the year before that... And on and on...The music started up and it became noisy again. Rachel told Kurt and Blaine that she would find Finn to go home, she said goodbye to the guys and that thay met outside the school on Monday. Rachel would just start looking for Finn when Noah "Puck" Puckerman came up to her.

\- "Hey Rach, your boyfriend is passed out in my room. He will not be able to go anywere tonight."

Rachel sighed.

\- "Ok. Thank you Noah. Then at least I know that he is safe, has a roof over his head and have somewhere to sleep. You are a good friend Noah."

\- "No. There is no problem you know. Everything for my brother. But you then, do you have a way to get home?"

Before Rachel answers, a familiar voice is heard from behind.

-"I can take you home. I just swung past here to say hi to Santana and now I've done it so I'd just go. You can go with me if you want."

Rachel looked surprised at Quinn but it was Puck who responded.

\- "Awesome. Then it is decided. Now my beautiful ladies, I have a party to host. Until next time."

And he was gone. Quinn then held out her arm and bowed a little as for Rachel to accompany her, Rachel smiled and took Quinns arm and they started walking towards Quinn's car. As they were out of the house, Quinn broke the silence.

\- "So, your boyfriend, Finn. He seems to be a nice guy."

Quinn talked with playfulness in her voice, so Rachel smiled and answered.

\- "Well, he is. He is kind, sweet and charming."

\- "Wow, really thats all you want... Sweet and charming...?"

\- "Well, yes. Maybe not **all** I want but some of what I want. Yes. And what about you? What do you want in the person you date?"

\- "Oh but I dont date."

\- "What?! Why not? Ever?"

\- "No, you see Rachel... I dont have girlfriends. I just meet people. It's not like I'm a player or so, but I'm not simply dating."

Rachel did not really know how to respond to that statement,so she chose to drop that topic and talk about some safer area.

\- "Can you sing? As I mentioned before, our Glee club at school, you should join us, we have a lot of fun. We dance and sing and even compete."

\- "Sure. I can sing. I may not be very good but I think can do well enough to join your little club. Why not... Are there auditions to join or get everyone involved?"

Rachel laughed and snore.

-"It's aditions but almost everyone gets in. We're not directly the most popular club in school, it's not that we deny members who want to join and who have the smallest ambition. Everybody is welcome."

The girls were at the car, Quinn held up the door of Rachel and helped her get in.

\- "So, now you just have to guide me where I'm going. I can not find anywhere in this city. Yet..."


	5. Chapter 5

\- "You can enter your address on the GPS so you do not have to sit and tell me every time I turn. In this way we can talk about something else."

\- "There you go. So Quinn, what do you want to talk about?"

"You could tell me more about yourself if you want?"

Rachel thought what they wanted to tell Quinn. She has always been an open person who likes to tell others about her life story. Rachel has never been shy, and it was something Quinn fascinated Rachel. It felt safe to talk to Quinn without being judged or impoverished in any way.

\- "Okay, stranger. My name is Rachel Berry, I live with my two dads in Lima, Ohio. My goal is to one day sing on Brodway in a Tony-winning musical, find the love of my life, form a family, and live the rest of my life happily ever after in New York City."

Quinn could not help laughing at Rachel's small declaration.

\- "Wow. You have already planned your entire future. Impressive."

\- "It's called to have ambition Quinn, and I've got a lot of it. So now you know about most of me and my life. But how about you, stranger. What do you want out of life?"

\- "Ah, life. First, I want to finish highshool. Then maybe college. And after that... Hmm... I do not know much more ... I guess we'll see. I do not know. Maybe get a good job, live a little.. Maybe travel. I have always wanted to go to Europe."

\- "There you go. There is some ambition in Quinn Fabray after all. But now you need to tell me more about yourself. Who is this mysterious Quinn really?

\- "My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. But I use my second name as a name because it suits me better. I live with my mother in Lima, we have just moved here. My dad died when I was really young so I do not remember much of him. I love playing guitar, piano and drums. I do not like people who are lying and are fake. I was doing a lot of sports when I was younger but not anymore. And what's more... Right. I love bacon."

\- "Oh, I'm Jewish, so I do not know about bacon. But I can relate to losing a parent. I have two dads so I was born with a surrogate. And while I love my two dads more than anyone else in the world, I can not help but wondering what I'm from. So I met her but she did not want anything to do with me so it was a dead end. Sorry about your daddy. If you do not mind, but how did he die? You do not need to tell me if you do not want to, if it gets too hard for you."

\- "No it is fine. It was so long ago and I was too little to remember really. I really remember only little pieces of him and a feeling. He died in cancer."

\- "I am so sorry Quinn. No person will have to lose anyone in that awful disease. Least of all the children who lose a parent."

\- "Hey. It is okay. As I said, it was a long time ago. And by the way, that's how I met Santana. Her father is a doctor and we were in a summer camp for doctors / relatives with families. Those adults talked medicine and illness while we children made friends for life with each was fun."

Rachel studied the blond girl who sat at her for a short time, she could not see any compassion in her face so she decided not to think about it. Rachel saw that she was soon at her house, and it felt boring to divorce with such a sad topic so she chose to ask a question instead.

\- "Why do you not date?"

Quinn stopped the car on the driveway as the voice had said and laughed a bit on Rachel's futility.

\- "As I said, it's not that I do not like to meet people. I do. But I just feel it's not for me. I just like being alone. Free. I am a fierce friend if needed but I have difficulty seeing someone else belong to me. Do you understand what I mean?"

\- "No Quinn. I dont. So if somebody in the future who you love and who wants to be with you, you would just leave it on such an occasion and just reply: No thanks, I'm not dating.  
That crazy!"

\- "Okay. Let me put this up for you. Look. If it comes to someone you love, and not just plain love. Love as in such a self-closing manner. With your entire existence love. Is it not right then to release it? You can not resist such kind of love. A love that changes you in your soul and makes you do things you would never otherwise do. How can a person resist such love? Is not it true then if you let it go? Or when is it true then? Love should not be selfish, true love is when you release it. In my opinion anyway."

Rachel was stunned. She did not say a word and looked at Quinn, who just looked back. Quiet. Finally, after some time, it was Rachel who broke the silence.

\- "I like you, Quinn Fabray. I like how you think and you are very talented with words. I think this is the beginning of a very long friendship. I'll give you a hug now, is that okay?"

\- "Of course it's okay. You do not have to ask that Rachel. And also, I like you too."

They embraced and Rachel spoke with her chin still on Quinn's shoulder.

\- "You know, it means a lot to me that you are my friend. I do not have so many friends and especially not close friends. Thank you."

Quinn finished the hug and sat straight in the seat again behind the wheel.

\- "Thank you very much for the ride Quinn, I hope you have a safe trip home. Maybe I can give you my number so you can send a text when you get home so I know you came home safely. If you want to...

\- "Or maybe I can take your number so I can call you later, so can we talk more then... If you want..."

\- "I would love that. Thank you again for the lift Quinn. Talk to you later."

Quinn waited while Rachel walked toward the house, she wanted to see so Rachel came in properly. Rachel opened the door and turned around, giving Quinn a wave and then went into the house.

Quinn looked at the gps, saved the address and then chose her own adress to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn opened the front door and stepped into her new house. She saw that the light was on the kitchen so she went there. There stood her mother Judy and drank a glass of water.

-"Hi mom."

-"Oh, hello sweety. Did you meet Santana?"

-"Yeah, I did. We did not talk so much but I did meet Brittany."

-"Yeah? That is nice, how was she?"

-"Sweet. I think she's exactly what Santana needs. I have always known Santana as the kindest, sweetest girl in the world because she has always been so kind to me. But that's probably not the way the other people perceive Santana. But I think Brittany does, now it's just showing everyone else her true personality."Quinn looked at her mom while she was talking, then she opened the fridge to take a water to herself. Judy was just about to drink the last water that was in her glass when Quinn spoke again.

-"Mom, I actually met someone."

Judy froze in the middle of the movement and looked at her daughter.

-"Oh honey. Who is she?"

-"Her name is Rachel and we talked a little bit."

-"Quinn, did you tell her about..."Quinn interrupted her mother before she could finish her sentence.

-"No, mother. Of course not. We met outside the party and talked a little bit, then I met her inside the party again where I heard someone say that Rachel had no ride to get home. So I offered to drive her home."

-"Aaannnnd..."

-"Nothing. We just talked. But I like her. I think we will become god friends."

-"Quinn you have friends. I think you need a girlfriend. And if you like this girl, why not?"Quinn rolled her eyes to her mother's comment.

-"You know why. Besides, she already have a boyfriend and who I am to stand between true love."Now it was Judy's turn to roll her Eyes.

-"Do you know that you've really inherited your dad's skill with words. He could speak himself out of the most difficult situations with some well-chosen words. That was what made him such a good lawyer, you know. You're very similar to him Quinn, more and more for every day that goes."

-"I know. You've said that before, mom. And then you also know why I do not have relationships. We have talked about this too before. Just because I say I've met someone I like, that does not mean we're going to get together or ride away at sunset, together forever. I just said I like her. Nothing more."

-"Quinn, look at me. I know. I've been there, and I'm out of a different opinion than you. It's worth it. And what's more important, YOU are worth it. Trust me Quinn."Judy has been trying to talk with Quinn many times throughout the year, but Quinn has always had a different opinion and none of them had changed their minds over time. Judy first thought that when Quinn told her about Rachel that she might be the one who got Quinn to see reson. Now she did not think so anymore. A parent never gives up hope for their children but Judy knew that Quinn was as stubborn as her father was. She still had a long way in front of her life, she had a lot left to learn.

-"I do not want to talk about this again mom, I'm tired. And I promised that I would call Rachel before I went to bed. See you tomorrow. Good night."

Quinn walked up the stairs and left her mother in the kitchen. Judy found some hope again that her daughter would call Rachel again tonight, although Quinn had just released this Rachel at home, already Quinn would call her. Judy smiled a bit for herself.

"I just have to meet this Rachel, soon..."


	7. Chapter 7

When Quinn came down for breakfast the day after, she was met by the scene of her mom and her best friend standing in the kitchen drinking coffee and laughing together. Quinn figured that her mother seems to enjoy Lima. It was a long time since she looked so happy. Perhaps this is the place where they are supposed to be. If her mother looks this carefree already after just one night then maybe it is. This may be a good thing for them. Quinn went to the fridge to take a bottle of water out when Santana addressed her for the first time this morning.

-"So, how is the Little midget? I suppose she came home safe and sound yesterday?" Quinn looked asking at Santana and did not really know what her best friend was talking about. She did not know that Santana and Rachel had a past together, which may not always be the happiest.

-"The midget, you know. Berry. You drove home her yesterday, right? And a little bird whispered in my ear that you then got her number to keep talking even when you were separate. Is that true?"

Quinn changed her look to her mother instead and got something dark in her Eyes.

-"It's nothing. We are friends, that's all."

-"Oh, I would not call it nothing Quinn. You see, the midget has no friends. She has a big man-Child for a boyfriend and maybe some "close to friends" friends. But no friends. So you see, it makes me Believe that you have a little crush on the one and only Rachel Berry. Would you like to prove me wrong?"

Quinn thought that Santana looked way too happy for her to be having this conversation with her best friend.

-"It's not a crush, I just like her. She's smart, fun, easy to talk to and it seemed like she liked to talk to me too. And for your information, we talked just a quickie on the phone yesterday when I came home. She wanted me to call her so she was told I came home safely. That's all."

Her mother spoke again.  
-"You know Quinn, that's okay ..."  
-"Mom! I know. Okay. I know. Can we please talk about something else?"

-"Very well. For now. I was going to head to the mall to see if there are any curtains that fit the wallpaper in the living room. Do you want girls to come along or do you manage yourself?"

The girls shook their heads.

-"We're fine. See you later."

-"Well then. Bye Santana, it was nice to see you again. I'm sure we will meet a lot in the future. Do not forget, you are always welcome here. Say hi to your mom and dad also from me, please." Judy Fabray started to walk to the frontdoor.

-"Yeah sure. I will tell them. Bye Mrs F."

Santana turned around when she heard the front door after Quinn's mom was closing.

-"FYI, we are not done talking about you and the midget. Sure. I can back right now, but I want to know what happened that makes her up your grill. I can see it Quinn. There is something between you and our little "wanna-be-broadway-star". You know I can see those things, I'm like a bloodhound when it comes to seeking out things that I want to know."

Quinn began laughing at Santana's attempt to ease the mood.

-"Good. You are such a dork. I can not imagine that most of the school is terrified for you."

-"Quinn, you know how highschool is. You have to be on top in order to survive that shit. And you know how hard all this with Brittany has been for me. Not only that I have found a person I like and actually want to be with, but it's a girl too. Talk about being nervous when I told Mom and Dad."

-"You told them? Wow, how did they take it? As if there were any thoughts, you have like, the best parents ever."

-"Yeah well. I had to. You may not know Britt so well yet, but you will notice that she does not so much of a filter when she speaks. My parents asked her what her favorite subject is at school, and she replied that math is her favorite because it's the hour we can sneak into the janitors closet and makeout."

Quinn laughed so much that she had tears in her eyes and almost got a cramp in her stomach. She has not laughed this much in a long, long time. Perhaps this move will make her good too. When Quinn stopped laughing, she put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

-"I like her. I think she's good for you. Perhaps she can make you show your softer side at school too, and not just for those people you like. You complement each other. You are the dark, evil and she is the bright good. It is a match made in heaven." Quinn said whit a grin.

-"Yep. I am lucky. She's amazing and she makes me want to do better. Not be better, because she just wants me to be to be as I am. But to do better. Take the school for an exampel, I've always been smart and managed school without any problems. But now that I have Brittany, I want to do even better for her to be proud of me. As if it does matter, you know. She makes me believe in myself too. So I have an announcement to make. And I want to make you Quinn, the first one to know. Because, number one, you are my best friend, and number two, I think it suits."

-"Okey Santana, you are starting to scaring me a little bit, you know."

-" Yeah I know Quinn. Me too. I'm terrified, but it feels like a good decision. The correct decision."

-"Santana, You fumble. Just tell me what it is."

-"Huh... Yeah. Hold on Quinn, for here it comes. I want to become a doctor. I will go through medical school and I have decided to become a doctor."

Quinn said nothing. She just stared at her best friend with her mouth open, amazed by what she has just heard. She had all her life never thought Santana would come to grips with what she had to potencial. Santana's father was one of the best that existed throughout the world, within his area, and Quinn knew that Santana had it in herself. She could do it if she just wanted to. But Santana was not finished yet, she then said.

-"Just like my dad." This got Quinn to talk again...

-"Just, like your father? Just as your father, as in..."

-"Well. I'm planning it anyway. Then we'll see if it changes over time, but that's what I see myself working with in ten years."

-"Finally. At last you have understood what gift you have received in life. I'm so happy for your sake Santana. You will be a great doctor someday."

The friends embraced and held each other.

-"You know, I'm doing this for you too, you know."

-"I know. You know you do not have to do it for me, but I know... Thank you Santana, you are an awesome friend."

-"I know." Said Santana smiling.

Santana was happy. She was happy that she finally had her best friend living in the same city as her, she had her girlfriend, and she knew what she wanted to do with her life. All in all, a pretty good Sunday, the day before school starts tomorrow for their senior year.


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn and Santana spent the whole Sunday in Quinn's house. They played video games, talked and watched Movies all day. In the afternoon, Brittany came too. Quinn's perception of her friend's girlfriend just got better and better. Quinn was right in her earlier opinion that Brittany and Santana fit together. When Santana bit away and said something sharp Brittany was there and put her hand on the Latinas leg or shoulder. Santana immediately got a smile on the lips of that action. Santana and Quinn almost fought like siblings, and usually it was Brittany who broke it all through good words or empty threats. Like when Santana lay straight across the entire couch with stretched legs and refused to move. Brittany then threatened with sex strike a whole week, prompting the latina girl to move in immediately. Santana murmured that Brittany did not fight fair while Quinn laughed at her friends. However, she did not laugh loudly because she did not dare. Now she had gotten right, she had Brittany on her side. Most of all, just to annoy Santana of course. Quinn suggested that they should make pop popcorn, to the movie they had just put in. Brittany suggested that Santana could get drinks and snacks, which would give her a Little alonetime with Quinn.

-"So, Quinn. Now that Santana is not here, I want to ask you one thing: what's between you and Rachel? You do not have to answer but I'm just curious. I think you would be a wonderful couple together."

Quinn sighed.

-"Nothing, there's nothing between us. Sure I like her but we hardly know each other. We have only talked a few times and met once. Plus I'm not dating. Anyobody. Not just her, because, as I said, I like her. But I do not date anyone."

Brittany looked at Quinn and saw the she was serious. She got the feeling that Quinn would not talk about this so she only said one more thing in the matter.

-"I also like Rachel, I think she's funny and smart and I would think it would be great if she could start hanging out with us. Whether you're dating or not. I think she may need more friends. And Finn is defernitively not the guy for her. Perhaps over time, she will realize it too. Then it is settled, on monday we talk to her and offer our friendship. This will be great!"

Just then Santana stepped in with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and one big drink in the other. On top of the drink were three glass upside down.

-"What will be great babe?"

Quinn helped Santana with the snacks while Brittany replied.

-"We will become friends with Rachel tomorrow. And you are going to apologize for your previous behavior against her. It's a new year, and it feels like everything will be different this year. This year is our senior year and who knows what will happen in the future. And I really, yeally want to be friends with Rachel babe."

Quinn sat on the couch listening to Brittany, after Brittany had spoken, Quinn answered before Santana could say something.

-"What have you done to Rachel, Santana?"

-"What...? It was a long time ago. I have not thrown a slushie in her face for ages. I'm over it. And as you may remember, I told everyone at the party that Glee club is off limit. That includes the dwarf."

Quinn rolled her eyes to Santana's nickname for Rachel.

-"Karma, Santana. You know what they are say: Karma is not a btch, you are. Perhaps you who are going to be a doctor should not mess with karma."

-"Okey, Quinn. Surely you do not believe in karma, you are a Christian."

-"Even though I am a Christian, I am not a particularly active Christian. And you do not need to be religious to believe in karma. You have never heard; What goes around comes around."

Brittany laughed a bit for herself when she saw Santana's face. Although Santana herself did not believe in karma, she thought that Quinn had a good point. She decided to be resonant.

-"Yeah. Perhaps I have not been the best of people I could have been, but it's not late yet. From now on there is another Santana you will see. And the first thing I'm going to do is call the dwarf."

Santana took out her phone from her pocket and then ran up the stairs with said phone in her hand. Quinn looked at Brittany.

-"Is she serious?"

-"I think so."

It took just a heartbeat before Quinn got up from the couch and ran after Santana up the stairs, screaming.

-"Santana Diabla Lopez, you come here right now!

Brittany just laughed...

* * *

-"I can not believe you just invited her here, without asking me."

-"Oh come on Quinn. What would you have said if I'd asked?"

-"Well... I had replied that it would have been ok. But..."

-"See. I know you Quinn. You never say no to hanging out with friends and for some strange reason, the dwarf is counted as a friend from now on. So..."

-"Sure. Ok, you're right. But you could have asked at least..."

-"Oh no, no way. It was totally worth it to just see your face as you jumped up the stairs after me. It was hilarious."

-"Not funny. The only thing that was funny was when she thought you were kidding her and refused to accept your invitation. It must have done wonder for your karma, and it was required that Brittany promised to pick her up and promised her that there was no danger to persuading her. That was funny. Good job Santana. Perhaps you will be a toilet brush in your next life if you are lucky."

-"Oh so you Think you are so funny? Let's see how fun you are after this..."

And with that, Santana jumped at Quinn. Quinn and Santana began to wrestle and eventually fell down from the couch down to the floor. None of them heard the front door that opened and closed or that their friends quietly stood watching the wrestling game. In the end, Brittany coughed, which got the girls to freeze in their exact position. Brittany stood with her arms crossed over the chest while Rachel stood more relaxed with her arms along the side, but whit a amused eye. Santana spoke first, still on the floor.

-"Oh, hey babe. Uhh... We were just talking about how awesome it was that Berry could come today... Right Quinn...?"

Santana looked down at Quinn from the position above her. Santana had just managed to catch Quinn between her legs so that Quinn lay on her back. Had not Brittany and Rachel interrupted when they did, then Quinn would probably have given up. Quinn was hysterically ticklish, Santana knew that. She had won over Quinn many times thanks to the fact that she had caught Quinn and managed to tickle her.

-"Yeah. Sure. Just talking... Get off me."

Quinn waved away Santana and stood up, the latina who also stood up.

-"Uh, hi. Rachel. Welcome to my home. Very glad you could come."

Santana rolled her eyes at her friend.-"You are so lame Quinn. You know that...?"

Quinn would just start arguing with Santana before Brittany jumped Before.

-"Uh hm, Santana. Is there anything you meant to say to Rachel when she came here, darling?"

-"Okay. Here goes nothing. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how I behaved towards you before and I'll make it up to you, I promise. From now on you are my friend. If you want that, of course...?"

-"Santana, accept your apology and I appreciate it more than you can ever imagine. I hope we will be good friends. I think so anyways."

-"Yeah me too. From now on you are our little dwarf."

-"Santana, you know you are actually not that much taller than me. And I am defernitively not a dwarf."

Santana put her hand on her chest and pretended to look horrified.

-"I am way taller than you Berry. And here by you go under the name Hobbit. Yeay. You are our Little Hobbit. Congratz. And FIY, I say it with love." Santana winked at Rachel.

-"Santana, seriously. Again. You are such a dork." Quinn just had to say something, it was a way to great opportunity to miss. Almost like spoon feeding. The friends laughed at Quinn's comment while Santana hid her face in Brittany's shirt.

-"Now that this little lovefest is over, is anyone hungry? I think if we order pizza?"


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn stood at the bench when Rachel entered the kitchen. Quinn picked up plates and glasses that they would have for dinner when it arrived.

-"Can I help you?"

-"Sure, In the top box there is a knife and fork. Thanks."

-"No problem. So, where's your mom?"

-"She is at Santanas. My mom and Santana's mother has not been able to meet for a long time and I think they have missed each other. Maybe more than they want to admit ... I think this move here is good for her."

-"And you? How do you think this move is for you?"

-"I'll be fine. I always do. I'm not so picky where I live. But I'm fine here so far. Always nice to meet new friends. And me and Santana are far too good friends to live far apart."

Rachel laughed. -"Yeah I can tell. It's nice to see another side of Santana. A nicer side. It was barely that I knew she had one."

Now it was Quinn's turn to laugh. -"Is it weird if I say that the side of Santana that you describe is not at all the Santana I know. Against me she has always been very kind and protective when needed. Sure she could talk and be quick at her mouth, but she has always been on my side, no matter What."

-"Yeah. Yes. That would be weird."

-"HEY! Bitches. I can hear you talking shit about me. Come on, the food is here."

Quinn and Rachel brought in the cutlery and the plates into the tv room.

-"That was about time. I'm starving here."

The four friends ate and talked together. The tuning was easy and they laughed a lot. Quinn was happy with their little group, she had become friends with both Rachel and Brittany surprisingly fast. It felt like they knew each other for several years already.

Quinn shivered a little at the thought. Santana got up and fetched a blanket for Quinn.

-"Here. Take it."

-"Thanks. So, what movie are we going to see?"

Santana pronounced before the others. -"No Hobbit. We will not see a musical."

-"And why not Santana if I may ask?"

-"Because. They suck, and no one else wants to see."

Quinn and Brittany said nothing.

-"Oh come on! Ok fine. We can do it like this, we can take turns. Today, Rachel chooses, next time it's my turn after it's Brittanys turn and after that Quinns and so on... Okey?"

-"Thats good for me Santana. And you must not complain about what the other one chooses. For next time when it's your turn to choose then we can not complain. Deal?"

Santana took her hand as Rachel stretched out towards her. -"Deal."

Rachel decided they should see Pretty Women. Most simply because she did not want to start by making Santana grumpy and it is indeed a Classic. Santana and Brittany were huddling together in one couch while Quinn and Rachel sat in the other. About 20 minutes in to the Movie Quinn whispered to Rachel.

-"If you freeze, you can share the blanket with me? If you want."

-"Yes, actually, I'm freezing a bit. Thank you Quinn."

-"No problem."

After about half the film, Quinn felt that Rachel leaned more and more towards her. Quinn saw that Rachel had fallen asleep, which is why she leaned. Quinn put her arm around Rachel and put up her feet on the table, they ended up in a more comfortable position so Rachel could continue to sleep against Quinn.

When the film was over, Santana sat gently up and watched Quinn and Rachel. She laughed and pointed her head toward Brittany.

-"My girl fell asleep."

-"Yeah. Mine too."

-"I think Britt managed about 30 minutes before she was gone."

-"Haha! Yeah Rachel to."

-"Should we wake them up?"

Quinn looked at the watch and saw that it was not that much. -"Nah. We can let them sleep for a little while. Look how cute they look."

-"Ok. Then turn on the tv and we'll see if there's anything to see."

Quinn turned on the tv and the two friends began to watch, about 30 minutes later they decided to wake up the two put her hand on Rachel's cheek. -"Rachel darling, It's time to wake up..."

Rachel stirred a little and then stretched out and yawned. Then she saw how she lay and blushed a Little.

-"Oh I'm sorry Quinn. It was not meant to fall asleep on you."

-"It's alright Rachel, I froze anyway so it was okay. You are pretty cute when you sleep. And you do not snore so that's a plus."

-"Well, you're very comfortable to sleep on so, thanks."

-"As I said, no problem." She said with a cheekey smile... -"I actually have something I wanted to talk to you about. If I'm going to audition for your Glee club, I have to have a good song."

Santana laughed and responded. -"As if you need help choosing. Just take something. Are you playing a piano or a guitar?"

-"That's what I do not know."

Rachel who had woken up for a little more now answered. -"I think you should do something that you feel comfortable with. What songs do you have?"

-"I have a few." Santana laughed and Quinn gave her a dark look. -"As I said, a few. But I want to know what you think, what kind of music do I play? What do you want? What does the club want?"

-"This club is a master in double message. As you would like to say something to someone or something, you'll find a song that suits and sings it to everyone and then they know. Sure we get weekly tasks by Mr. Shue but the club is for our personal interests. It is awesome."

-"I resent that Santana."

-"Of course you do Hobbit."

-"I think it's a great opportunity to broaden their views. We sing everything from Broadway to Lady Gaga to Journey and beyond. You should sing something familiar to you so you feel comfortable. It does not matter what lyrics you are singing. The idea is just that you will show up what you can do."

Quinn wondered what song she wanted to do, she realized she had some songs she thought would fit. -"Okey. Thank you. I think I know now."

Brittany became curious and would very much like to know. -"Come on, say. Tell us."

-"No. I think I'll wait for tomorrow. You'll see."

Santana stood up. -"Awesome. It is getting late. Time to go home and get some sleep. Should I drop you of at home Hobbit? Come on Britts."

-"Yes, that'd be great."

The four friends cleaned the garbage and placed the dish in the dishwasher. Rachel took her jacket and stood in front of Quinn.

-"Thank you again Quinn for opening your home to me. I appreciate it. And I am look forward to seeing you tomorrow at school." She gave Quinn a hug. -"Goodbye, stranger."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's little joke and looked after Rachel while she walked toward the car. Santana came up next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

-"Girl. You're so stuck. See you tomorrow." And whit that she walked away.

Quinn got a quick hug of Brittany who went last, then she drew a deep breath and breathed out.

-"I know..."


	10. Chapter 10

First day at school. Quinn had slept badly last night and was really a bit too tired to stay up. But she could not miss the first day at school. She was a bit annoyed this morning when she ate breakfast with her mother. She reminded herself to send a  
text to her mother as a compencation. Let her know she felt better, kind of an excuse. Quinn and her mother never quarreled, they never barked and was quite happy in each other's Company. When Quinn thought about it she got even worse conscience.  
Her mother was great. She has to do something good for her mom. Maybe cook some day or someting like that.

Quinn got ready to meet Santana outside school, she took her bag and left the car. There were many people attending this school. More than she thought. Lima was not a big city but apparently there were many children here. Quinn had heard that there were  
more schools in the area but had chosen to go with her friend.

On the way to the building, she saw Rachel talking to two boys. She did not see Santana somewhere so she chose to go there.

-"Hey you." She said to Rachel who faced Quinn.

-"Hello stranger. And how are you this fine day?"

-"I'm fine. Have you seen Santana yet? She said she would meet me here but I do not see her. I thought if you had seen her today?"

Before Rachel responded, the boy, who Quinn recognized the party as Rachels boyfriend, come up to them and swung Rachel in a big hug. Rachel shouted and asked him to let her down. She did not look amused. At all.

-"Finn Hudson, I have said to you a hundred times, do not sneak up behind me! It's not funny!"

-"Sorry babe. I was just happy to see you. I did not get to see you at all yesterday."

Rachel looked a bit happier now. -"Okay. It does not matter, just do not do it again. I do not think it's fun."

-"Yeah Yeah, alright. So what are you doing?"

Quinn cleared her throat and spoke. -"I just asked them here if they had seen Santana here today?"

-"Yep. I saw her a while ago. They had training at the same time as us. You know, the Cherrios and football."

Right, now Quinn remembered. Santana and Brittany were in the school's cheerleader squad. And they sometimes had morning practice before school.

-"Last time I saw her was when they ran into the shower. And I'm done now so.. I think she's coming anytime now."

-"Okey thank you Finn."

-"Anytime." Finn than got a little questioning facial expression. -"And who are you?"

Rachel easily hit Find on arm. -"FINN! Do not be rude. This is Quinn. Remember, you met her at the party last saturday."

-"Oh yes. That's right. Santana's friend. Hi. I'm Finn."

Quinn looked a little wary of Finn's stretched hand. But she shook it. -"Quinn."

The two other boys made themselves heard and spoke to Quinn.

-"Hi my name is Blaine. This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

-"Hi. Welcome to McKinley. I am Kurt."

Quinn laughed at the boys, they seemed sweet. -"Yeah. I know, who you are. You are friends with Rachel. Right? She told me about you."

Rachel blushed a bit at Quinn's statement.

Kurt smiled at Quinn and said. -"Only good things I guess."

-"Of course, I only said good things. What sort of friend do you think I'm Kurt?"

Kurt opened his mouth and would just answer when Santana broke into the conversation. She and Brittany had just come out of the gymnasium hand in hand and with freshly washed hair when she saw her friend and the group she was talking to.

-"Homo elite plus Finnept, how wonderful to see you all here this incredibly awesome morning." Brittany happily hugged Quinn and ignore Santana's comment. Kurt rolled his eyes and responded.

-"Satan. Brittany. Always a pleasure."

-"Yeah yeah. Save it. Come on Quinn, You have some paper to get at the experition. I'll take you there. Britts, are you coming or are you going with the Hobbit?"

Brittany smiled at Rachel and linked their arms together. -"I'm walking with Rachel. Bye."

The group went to their respective lessons. After Quinn had picked up the papers in the office and Santana showed her to her locker they went to the lesson. It turned out that she shares most lessons with Santana or Rachel. Not so many with Brittany though...  
But at least she had someone she knew and could talk to. School has always been quite easy for Quinn. She enjoyed reading and thought about a career as an author or as a teacher. In the second period she had English literature that she shared with  
Rachel. She took out the paper for the teacher to sign, and then sat down next to Rachel who sat in the middle of the classroom.

-"I did not know you liked to read."

-"Well. Stranger. You've only known me for about three days so it's not so strange that you do not know everything about me."

Quinn smiled to himself. -"True." She said.

The teacher told everyone that what they would do. They got a book to read and told us that the class can go and read the book wherever they want. Optional position, only they read. Quinn and Rachel gathered their things together and went out of the classroom.

-"Maybe we can go to the auditorium if you want. There is probably no one there now so we'll probably be alone there."

-"Sure. I've never been there so I do not know where it is but I'm following you. You take the lead."

As they entered the auditorium they went up to the stage and sat down on stage. Rachel took a deep breath and began to talk.

-"Oh, I really love this. The stage. This is where I will be somebody Quinn. Ever since I was little, I wanted to stand on a stage sing."

-"Okey. Let me hear then. Sing something."

Rachel who never backed down from a performance thought for a while.

-"Well. You play the piano. Do you know "I dreamed a Dream" from les miserables?"

Quinn whistled and smiled. -"Of course I know that one. It's a tough one, both for the one who sings but also a Little bit for the one who plays."

-"So are you up for a challenge Quinn Fabray?"

Quinn sat behind the piano and nodded to Rachel that she was ready. Rachel then begun to sing...

 _I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

 _When hope was high_

 _And life worth living_

 _I dreamed that love would never die_

 _I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

 _Then I was young and unafraid_

 _And dreams were made and used and wasted_

 _There was no ransom to be paid_

 _No song unsung_

 _No wine untasted_

 _But the tigers come at night_

 _With their voices soft as thunder_

 _As they tear your hopes apart_

 _As they turn your dreams to shame_

 _And I still dream he'll come to me_

 _That we will live the years together_

 _But there are dreams that cannot be_

 _And there are storms we cannot weather!_

 _I had a dream my life would be_

 _So different from this hell I'm living_

 _So different now, from what it seemed_

 _Now life has killed the dream I dreamed_

Quinn said nothing. Nothing at all. She was amazed by this little girl with the big voice. For Quinn, it was now obvious that Rachel could be exactly whatever she wanted. She really was special. Quinn knew it the first time she met Rachel but got it even  
more confirmed after this.

Rachel stood and watched Quinn who did not say anything. Rachel was waiting to hear what Quinn thought and for the first time in a long time, she was actually a little nervous to hear opinions. Not only for the actual performance, which she knew was flawless  
but about the whole thing. She really wanted Quinn to like her. She did not really know why but she and the blonde girl had come close to each other for the few Days they knew each other and sRachel would love it to continue that way.

-"So, what do you think? Can I be a star some day?"

Quinn could then catch up with her brain and she realized that she had not said anything to Rachel after the performance. A big smile broke her face.

-"Oh my god, Rachel! You were amazing! Incredible. And your voice, you're really far too small to have such a voice."

Quinn jumped up from behind the piano and rushed to Rachel, embraced her in a huge hug and spun her around in a euphoria.

-"You were amazing Rachel. You can be whatever you want! But you're already a star, think nothing else. Ever!"

Rachel laughed at Quinn's playfulness. -"Thank you very much Quinn. This might not be my strongest appearance, but with some training together and experience playing and singing together, it will certainly sound much better next time."

-"Are you kidding me, Rachel? That was amazing. YOU are Amazing."

Rachel blushed under Quinn's eyes. She has never before felt so contacted with another person. Quinn is special, she is special. They are special together. Rachel thought about Quinn and herself together. First, next to each other and then together. As  
in together as people. Rachel thought of how it felt when she had fallen asleep against Quinn. How relaxed she was in her presence and how simple and neutral it felt. As if that's where she was supposed to be. This time it was Rachel who looked surprised.  
She came to the conclusion that she liked Quinn. She liked her as more than a friend. But how could she do that, she had a boyfriend. Finn. That's right, Finn... But if she thought about someone else then maybe it was not Finns that she should be  
with. She realized that Quinn waved her hand in front of Rachel's face.

-"Hello, Earth to Rachel. Hi. There you are."

-"Quinn?! I like you." Quinn was silent again and said nothing. Rachel took it as a sign that she could continue. -"I mean I like you. I'm attracted to you. And I should not be because I have a boyfriend but this can not be denied. I like you."

Quinn looked inquiring at Rachel and took courage and asked. -"Is that wrong?"

-"Of course it is wrong Quinn. That is wrong on so many levels."

This surprised Quinn. -"Is not that a bit hypocritical? I mean you have two dads after all, and I mean just because you and I..."

-"There is no you and me Quinn! This is not about you and me. It's about Finn and me. And about our relationship. Or, rather, about our non-existent relationship. I mean, how can I continue to have a relationship with him if I'm attracted to someone else.  
It's not fair, not against him or against myself." Rachel looked at Quinn. -"I have to break up with him. That's what I have to do. It's the only right thing to do. I have to go Quinn but I'll see you later."

Rachel walked away with great speed and left Quinn behind, alone in the auditorium.

Quinn was in shock and asked herself. -"What was it that just happened...?"

* * *

At lunch, Quinn went to the table where she saw Santana and Brittany sitting. At the table sat the boys she had met in the morning, Kurt and Blaine, she thought they were called. And some people she did not become intruducerat to yet.

-"Hello everyone. I'm Quinn. I'm the new girl. Hello Kurt. Hello Blaine. Nice to see you again."

Kurt smiled. -"Oh, hi Quinn. How is it the first day? As boring as all other schools?"

Quinn thinks of her day so far, and especially on her time in the auditorium along with Rachel. -"Yeah. Boring. Same as ever."

The others sitting at the table took their turn to intruducera themselfs to Quinn.

-"Hi I am Mike."

-"Hello. My name is Artie."

-"Hey girl. My name is Mercedes."

-"And i am Tina."

-"Hi. I am Sam."

-"I am Puck. But I am sure you remembers me."

Santana butted in. -"Puck, your an ass. Let my girl be. She did not dig guys. But even if she did, you would not get close to her. I would bite your head off. Just so you know."

-"Thank you santana for defending me, but it's really not necessary. I'll be fine. Nice to meet you Puck, but as Santana said. I do not dig guys."

-"Hey, that's all right for me. You can become my new bro,because my last one has disappeared on me."

Artie looked around. -"Yeah. Speaking of, where is our power couple?"

Kurt jumped in hischair and clapped his hands, much like a three year old who had just seen something funny for the first time. -"Oh. Have you guys not heard? Rachel breaks up with Finn, right now,at this very moment."

All around the table gasped for air, Except Quinn and maybe Santana. Quinn because she already knew what Rachel would do and Santana because she simply did not care. Everyone began to overthrow Kurt with questions like, How do you know that? Why? Is she  
crazy?

Kurt said he had only talked to Rachel briefly because she wanted to inform him what she would do so Kurt could be there for Finn. After all, they were some sort of brothers and Rachel believes Finn would need support in such a situation.

Mercedes seemed to be one of the more curious type asked. -"But why? Has something happened? They seemed to be just as usual this weekend."

Kurt responded. -"I honestly do not know."

By this time, Santana could not be quiet anymore. -"You have never thought that Rachel was tired of Finn's child behavior?! Maybe she was tired of thathe never seemed to care about anything but himself and his popularity?! Or that he always forgot that  
she is vegan, or forgetting even what a vegan is... Perhaps she realized that she fits better with someone who is more interlaced on her level. You know as much as I did that Rachel and Finn never matched. It was only a matter of time before she herself  
realized that too. Finally, I say."

And with that Santana rose from the table, took her tray and walked her way...

Brittany looked at Quinn and smiled -"I think you should go. Go now, go for her. She is in the girls bathroom."

-"Thanks Britt." Quinn thanked Brittany and got up to go after her friend. Now if she could only find the girls bathroom...


	11. Chapter 11

-"Santana? Are you here? Please answer me if you are here..."

-"I am here Quinn."

Quinn breathed a sigh of relief. -"So what's happening? Why all the drama?"

-"You know, there are not many people who really know me. And I mean the real me, not the bitchy person walking around in the hallway, throwing slushies at whoever she wants."

-"You Santana, not to be it, but are not you always a bit bitchy."

Quinn succeeded with her intent, Santana smiled. -"You know What I mean."

The two friends sat on the floor of the girls bathroom and talked a bit.

-"So, what's this change?"

Santana looked at Quinn and sighed. -"Would you believe me if I say Everything? Partly it's you. Berry. Brittany. What we talked about on Sunday, that I want to be a doctor. I can not walk around and act like crap if I'm going to be a doctor. Right?"

-"No, you would be a shitty doc then if you do."

-"And you know what, it was actually fun to hang out with Berry too. Kind of like she became a bit more normal with us. I like that."

Quinn thought about her friend just said to her. She considered whether she would tell what happened earlier with Rachel or not. Then she thought she could not lie to Santana. She is the only person she had never lied to, why would she start now?

-"Uhhmmm... Santana? You know that thing that Kurt said before, that Rachel are going to break up with her boyfriend. I think maybe I know why. Or fact is, I know why."

Oh Quinn. What did you do?"

-"Nothing! I mean, we sang a little together, and then it was like a light went up to her and then took her things ran away and said that she had to break up with Finn." Santana hit her arm. Hard. -"OW! What the fu..."

-"YOU SANG WHIT HER!?"

-"Yes. What about that?"

-"You can not just sing with her just like that! Music is like heroin for her, she lives for it, Quinn. And then you enter, whit your gorgeous blond hair and Hazel Eyes. And you can both play and sing, of course she gets feelings for you! Shit Quinn... So, what now? Did you tell her or..."

Quinn interrupted. -"No. Of course not. You know how I work. I can not. I'll just tell her that it's not possible, but we can continue to be friends. That's what it has to be."

-"It does not have to be like that Quinn, you know..."

-"Yes. Yes. For me, it is. You know my theory, the more I love the more free I have to let her be."

-"You are crazy. Do you know that? Just crazy."

-"I know."

Quinn drew a deep sigh and stood up again, stretching her hand against Santana to help her up. -"But this thing with Rachel made me at least choose my audition song for Glee."

-"Yeah?"

-"Yes."

Santana held up her hands as to stop Quinn. -"I do not want to know. Just show me later. I want to be as surprised as everyone else."

-"Santana. You've heard me sing many many times Before."

-"True. Very true. Okay, maybe not as surprised as everyone else. But anyway..."

The friends went laughing together to the next class. In anticipation of what Quinn could make of her adution.

* * *

Quinn stood before everyone else and prepared for her audition. She recognized everyone in the room and she thinks she could name most of them. She and Rachel had not spoken since the incident in the auditorium. They had not spoken at all since then. Rachel and Finn had come in last in the room and everyone's eyes turned to the couple. Finn looked angry and sat down with a thud in one of the chairs in the corner. Rachel gave Quinn a halfhearted smile and sat at the front and center. Mr Schuester, the teacher started the lesson.

-"Well then, now when everyone is here. Today we have a new student. This is Quinn Fabray and she has just moved here to Lima. Tell us a little about yourself first Quinn, then you can start singing. Here you go. Quinn everybody!"

Quinn took a step forward and bowed a Little. -"Hello everybody. I think I met you all already today at one time or Another but still. My name is Quinn. I've just moved here with my mom. I'm a senior and I like to play music. Actually, I'm not much of a singer, but we'll see what you're looking for. I'm going to do a song called Demons by Imagine Dragons. It's really a rock song but I've will do my own version."

Quinn picked up hier guitar and sat on a chair in the middle of the floor and stated to sing.

 _When the days are cold_  
 _And the cards all fold_  
 _And the saints we see_  
 _Are all made of gold_

 _When your dreams all fail_  
 _And the ones we hail_  
 _Are the worst of all_  
 _And the blood's run stale_

 _I wanna hide the truth_  
 _I wanna shelter you_  
 _But with the beast inside_  
 _There's nowhere we can hide_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Curtain's call_  
 _Is the last of all_  
 _When the lights fade out_  
 _All the sinners crawl_

 _So they dug your grave_  
 _And the masquerade_  
 _Will come calling out_  
 _At the mess you've made_

 _Don't wanna let you down_  
 _But I am hell bound_  
 _Though this is all for you_  
 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

 _No matter what we breed_  
 _We still are made of greed_  
 _This is my kingdom come_  
 _This is my kingdom come_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

 _They say it's what you make_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _It's woven in my soul_  
 _I need to let you go_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _I can't escape this now_  
 _Unless you show me how_

 _When you feel my heat_  
 _Look into my eyes_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _Don't get too close_  
 _It's dark inside_  
 _It's where my demons hide_  
 _It's where my demons hide_

The first thing that happened when Quinn had stopped playing was that Santana got up and began to march to the door. Quinn tried to grab the latina arm as she passed. But Santana pulled back her arm and said only one Word.

-"Dont."

Quinn looked at the rest who remained in their chairs, she looked at Brittany who had a asking look on her face. Quinn nodded towards Brittany.

-"I think it's best if you go. I do not think I'm Santana's favorite character for some time to come."

Brittany gave Quinn a smile and went out the door to try to find Santana. Mr Schue got up and walked and lay his hand on Quinn's shoulder.

-"I think I'm talking to everyone here when I say: Welcome to The New Directions Quinn!"

All gave Quinn a round of applause and warm smiles. Except one, Rachel. She just looked sad. Quinn would really like to talk to Rachel alone and chose to just say thank you for the applause and then sit on a chair to continue the lesson.

Quinn waited for everyone to leave the room before she reached Rachel. Quinn tapped rachel on the shoulder, who turning around. But before Quinn could say something, Rachel began talking.

-"I did not do it for you, you know." Quinn must have looked as puzzling as she felt, Rachel continued. -"Ending it with Finn. I did not break up with him for your sake. I made it because it was the right thing to do. If like another, how can I continue to be with Finn. I know what you have for opinion Quinn. You have told me, time after time. Even if we have only known each other for a few days, I feel like we have known each other for a long time. I may not know everything about you Quinn, but I know you. What we have is special. But not now. I have just come from a long relationship and you are you, whatever that may mean... But I think there was something about your performance that struck Santana. I have never seen her cry Before, ever. But now she did, after you sang. I think you should fix that first. You have from the beginning been talking about that we should be friends. So, let's be friends. And see where it takes us. Okay?"

All Quinn could do where to nod. -"Good. Now go and take care of you friend. And good luck. As I said before, I've never seen Santana cry and you were the one who made her do it. You probably need a good luck." Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn still said nothing. -"See you later Quinn."

Quinn stood looking for Rachel as she walked along the corridor. Then a thought struck her. Santana. She must find her friend...

* * *

Quinn was looking through the school at all the places she thought Santana could be when she later received a text from Brittany where they simply stood: "She is at home."

Quinn breathed out, sat in the car and drove straight to The Latina resident. She had been there many times during her childhood. Many times had Santana and Quinn stayed with each other during the summer holidays. Quinn knocked on the door quickly and stepped in.

-"Mr and Mrs Lopez? Hey, it's Quinn, is anybody home?" Quinn looked into the kitchen and saw Santana's mom standing and cooking, singing and dancing to some song that was playing on the radio. This made Quinn smile a big smile, she has always loved Santana's family. She tried to get Santana's mother's attention.

-"Um, hello. Mrs Lopez ?! Maribel ?! Hi. I did not want to scare you but I do not think you..."

Mrs Lopez turned around. And before Quinn finished her sentence, she was embraced in a big hug.

-"Oh, Quinn. Encantada de conocerte otra vez. ¿Cómo estás? Qué divertido es que finalmente te mudaste aquí. He estado molestando a su madre por muchos años para mudarse aquí. Y ahora por fin..."

Quinn could some Spanish thanks to her time with the family Lopez but not as much and not as fast...

-"Mrs Lopez. It's good to see you too. But not so much Spanish thanks, English you know..."

-"Oh Quinn. Cheeky as ever. How are you? Do you like it here? How do you like the school?"

-"Well. I'm fine. The school seems ok and Lima seems to be fine too. You know me, I'm not so picky. But I think mom likes it here. Could it be that I have you to thank for that? I know she missed you."

-"And I her. Despite the distance she has always been my best friend and it's fun now that you are so close. Just a short walk away."

Quinn smiled at Mrs. Lopez and gave her a hug again. When they finished the hug, Mrs Lopez saw Quinn's Eyes.

-"I have two things to tell you Quinn. Number one, for the hundredth time, please call me Maribel, mrs sounds quite old to me. And number two, Santana is in her room. Go there and make amends with her. But remember, she's a Lopez. It's our Spanish side in us that sometimes comes out when we get angry. Santana loves you, whatever she may say to you right now. I know when my daughter is angry. And now she's really angry with you. So whatever you did, apologize. It's a beginning anyway."

-"I will." Quinn begins moving toward the stairs leading up to Santana's room as she shouted over her shoulder. "Thank you very much Mrs Lopez."

Maribel Lopez stood in the kitchen laughing for herself. -"Those kids. What should we do with them..."

* * *

Quinn gathered the courage to knock on Santana's door when she heard a voice from behind.

-"Are you going to just stand there, or did you actually knock sometime this year? Imagine the shock I get when I get out of the bathroom and see your Little white ass standing there and not dare to knock."

Quinn turns around and sees her friend leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. -"Santana..." Quinn starts.

Santana interrupts and walks past Quinn, opens the door and enters her room. -"I'm mad at you. Like really really angry..."

Quinn takes it as a hint that she is welcome in the room because Santana left the door open for her. -"I know."

-"And do you know what makes me most angry is? That you do not even know about it. You just do as always done. You're doing your little Quinn thing, and after that's all good. But have you ever thought of me Quinn? How about me? I'm here too, you know?"

-"I know. Why else do you think I came here? Because my best friend lives here. Please Santana, I need you. You know I do."

-"I know. But when you make those things where it becomes so obvious to me. I can not handle it. I'm sorry. But I can´t... I'm very angry with you right now, give me a couple of days, so I'll be fine, as I always do. I will come to you. Do not worry, I always do that. I always come to you."

-"Good. I will go now, but you will come when you are ready. I'll wait. See you Santana."

The latina gave a half-hearted wave. -"Yeah. See you tomorrow Quinn."

Quinn walked down the stairs and went home, she felt more lonely than ever. But on the other hand, she knew it was her own fault. She always told people to stay away from her and when they did, she felt alone. She know she had no right to feel that way...


	12. Chapter 12

Today was Friday, the rest of the week had been quiet for Quinn's part while she adapted to her new school. Neither Santana nor Rachel had talked specifically to her since her first day. It was not that they did not talk to her at all, it was just not like before. Impersonal. The only interesting thing was when The Glee Club was about to performed in the school foodhall yesterday. The glee kids had sat and talked that they did not have the guts to make the appearance. Rachel has insisted that the more people they appeared before, the greater the chance that someone else wants to join. I spoke up.

-"Rachel is right. The more confident we seem and the more fun we have, there will surely be more people joining. And if we are afraid to preforme in front of the big crowd, we should dare to appear here, where we are safe and at home. This should be like our home turf, we shall not be afraid. Let's do this."

I took my seat behind the drums and waited for a clear sign. Rachel's eyes were locked with mine and she nodded and smiled. I could read a: _Thank you_. on her lips. I think the song was great. We had chosen "We Got The Beat" original made of The Go Go´s because it felt like it fit our attempt to find new members.We, in the band that played sounded great. Rachel, Santana and Brittany who made the most singing part were also great. But then something happened. There was talk that there was a guy who is very attached and hooked on Rachel who was the source of everything. But what do I know? All I know was that this guy yells: Food fight! And everything is on. It flies food everywhere and everything I see is Rachel, standing in the middle of all of it, frozen in place. So I jump from behind the drums, put my arm around her waist and hold her to my chest. We are hiding behind the purple piano sitting there curled up togheter, laughing. She takes a strand of hair that has come loose from my ponytail and put it behind my ear, she looks into my Eyes and smiles at me.

-"So, you decided to be my knight in shiny white armor."

-"Yes, what else can I do? You see a cute girl in need, of course I help."

Rachel laughed loudly at my bad attempt to flirt. She looked into my eyes again. -"Well. You did good. Thank you."

I only responded with. -"Of course."

But that it was yesterday, today it was Friday and my last day on my first week in this town. I stood at my locker when Santana approached me.

-"So, I have now stopped being angry with you."

I closed my locker and fake smiled. -"Yeah? Lucky me."

-"Yes, it's lucky for you. Now we can hang this weekend. I have heard that Puckerman is going to have a big party to celebrate / drowning our sorrows that school has begun. Want to go?"

-"Sure. Why not."

-"Awesome. Are we going to watch a movie tonight? We can be at my place."

Quinn continued to go to the next lesson. -"That will be good Santana. Whatever you want. Now I'm late for class. We can talk later."

Science. The only lesson she not shared with anyone in The glee club. She thought it would be nice, a little breathing space. Quinn sat down at a bench at the back, there was a table for two so the Place beside her was free. Quinn sat down and put her forehead on the table and drew a deep sigh. School is tough. It had been a tough long first week. Suddenly she was reminded her where she was, because someone put her bag on the table she was resting on. Quinn rose quickly and looked next to her. There was a girl there. She did not seem to notice that Quinn was there so Quinn made the effort to say hello.

-"Umm.. Hi. My name is Quinn."

The girl next to her looked at her and smiled. -"I know who you are. You are the new girl. Everybody talks about you, you know."

-"Is that so? What do they say then?"

-"They say you're the one who made Santana nice. Almost like you are some kind of messiah or so..."

Quinn laughed. Made Santana nice...? Likely. -"She has always been kind to me, we are childhood friends."

-"My name is Jane. I saw you in the foodhall yesterday. I saw you playing drums. Impressive. I guess you're in the glee club then...?"

Quinn shook her hand in a greeting. -"Yeah. I am. I like playing instruments and my friends are there so why not..."

-"Well. You could also join the school band if you want to? We co-operate a lot with the glee club so you do not have to do much more than you really do now. The difference is just that we are with all teams and clubs in school. We help football team at matches, the Cheerios with what they need. We would be happy to have a girl like you with us. Who can play many instruments I mean."

Quinn thinks, Santana and Brittany had other things besides the Glee club. She would have time for something else too. -"Sure. Why not, right?"

-"Right. Awesome! How fun. I can write down the times we meet and train and schedule and so on." Jane picked up a paper and tore off a corner. She started writing down the times on the paper.

-"Here. Just give me your number and you can write me there. It's easier." Quinn gave Jane her phone and showed how to create a new Contact.

-"Now that you have my number, I can not send the times to you. You must actually contact me first so I can answer."

-"Oh, I will." Quinn smiled her flirting smile against Jane.

-"They also say that you are the reason that Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson broke up."

This got Quinn again to sigh deeply. -"I'm not. Yes, Rachel is my friend but nothing more. Maybe even one of my best friends but nothing more than that. She was one of the first people I spoke to since I came here, so she is special to me. But we are just friends. And I do not know why she broke up with him."

Technically, Quinn was the reason why they broke up, but she did not want to say that now. And she had not talked to Rachel since her first day here. At least not personal talk. So Quinn just denied it offecially.

-"Okay. I believe you. Even though you said about five times that you're "just friends"."

Quinn laughed. It also seemed like she had a new friend.

* * *

Science's lesson was canceled. That's why no teacher came when Quinn and Jane sat talking. Quinn sat now waiting outside school for her friends. Rachel was the first to come out. She saw Quinn, waved and started walking towards the blonde.

-"Hey stranger. How was class?"

-"Hi Rach. It was quiet. Science was canceled."

-"Oh, lucky you."

-"I know. So, how are you? Are you okay? We have not had any time to talk."

Rachel looked at Quinn and fiddled nervously with the seam of her shirt. -"After the intense start between us, I needed a little space."

-"I understand that Rachel, but I miss you. You know I have no expectations of you. I just want to be your friend."

-"I said that I like you Quinn. And at that moment I realized that what I had with Finn was no longer what I wanted."

Rachel looked at Quinn with hope in her Eyes. Quinn panicked. -"Rachel, you know, I can not be it, that for you."

-"I know you've said that, but I just do not understand why not."

-"I can not Rachel. You know I'm not dating, I do not have relationships."

-"It's a bad reason Quinn. I just want to know why."

-"I can't."

Rachel turned from Quinn and began to go to her car. Quinn rushed after Rachel and hugged her from behind. She held Rachel in a firm grip and whispered in her hair.

-"Don´t leave me. Please. Do. Not. Leave. Me. I need you."

Rachel stood still in the position where she stood. She had never heard Quinn sound so insecure. She then knew there were things that Quinn did not talk about. Things she had kept hiding within herself that perhaps no one ever will see. She turned around and took Quinn's hands.

-"I'm not like any other Quinn, I'm special. And I'll wait for you, just so you know. I'll wait." And then Rachel went to her car and left. Leaving Quinn speechless and all by herself, behind.

* * *

Quinn pressed the bell on the door. She knew she had to just go in but it seemed impolite. And Quinn was a fabray, and Fabrays was not rude. Mrs Lopez was the one who opened the door. She got a big smile on her lips when she saw Quinn.

-"Oh Hello Quinn. Can you enter the magic password now?"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes at her best friend's mother. -"Yes, Maribel. I know the password."

Maribel Lopez laughed loudly and stepped aside to let Quinn in to the house. -"You kids manage to be alone tonight? I will go over to your mom and drink wine and talk girl-talk, but we are just a phonecall away if something should happen and you need us. You know that, right?"-"Sí. Por supuesto que lo sé. Diviértete esta noche y sé amable con mi madre." _"Yes. Of course I know. Have fun tonight and be kind to my mother."_

-"Sí. Sí lo haré. Llámame luego. Buenas noches." " _Yes, I will, call me later." "Good evening."_

Quinn and Maribel gave each other a hug and then Maribel went to the car. Quinn waved in the doorway. Quinn was surprised when she heard a voice from behind.

-"I did not know you spoke Spanish." Without turning around, Quinn knew who the voice belonged to. Rachel.

-"I don´t. But after basically growing up with a Spanish-speaking family, some get stuck. What are you doing here?"

-"Did not you know I was coming?"

-"No, hence my surprised face."

-"Santana said you had talked about a movie night and she insisted that it was her turn to choose so I had to attend."

One voice came from the tv room. -"I do not sound like that! That was not what I said. I said, and I quote: Hobbit! Take your tiny little flat ass home to me tonight. It's my turn to choose."

-"As I said, she insisted."

-"HOBBIT!"

Quinn chuckled for her friends. -"Oi, Santana. I'm just going to leave my stuff in the guest room. That's where I'm going to sleep, right?"

-"Yeah. And bring The Hobbit so she can leave her stuff there with you. She gets to sleep in the other bed in the guest room. Britt's sleeping with me in my room."

-"Coming down in a sec. Is this yours?"

Rachel nodded. -" A-ha."

Quinn took the two bags and walked up the stairs and into the room where the guest room was. The room was large, there was more space than for just two beds. But that was what was there. The rest of the room was simple and clean. It felt a bit empty and cold to be comfortable. But that's the case with the guest room, Rachel thought. Quinn pointed at a door.

-"There is the bathroom that belongs to. There are towels in this cabinet and extra toothbrushes if you need."

-"You seem to really know your way here."

-"As I said before, I spent some time here as a child."

-"I see. So, which bed is yours?"

-"That one."

-"You mean this...? The one I stand closest to."

-"Yep. Exactly."

-"And if I call dibs on this one. Then What?"

-"You can´t. It's mine."

-"But oh, Quinn, I did it right now."

-"Fine. But I will not tell you where there are extra blankets, we will see if you freeze tonight then when it gets Cold."

Rachel fake gasped and put her hand on her chest, very dramatic. -"Quinn Fabray, you will not let me freeze. Imagine if I'm getting a Cold. Then you have to take care of me if I get sick, because it's really your fault."

-"My fault? But you took my bed. You started it."

Quinn looked at Rachel and saw that she had something in her eyes. She looked mischievous out in any way. Indeed, in the next moment, Rachel had thrown herself over and straddled Quinn. Rachel then began to tickle Quinn.

-"Say uncle, Quinn! Say uncle and that you will not let me freeze to Death, for this to stop. Say uncle!"

Quinn laughed so she could hardly talk. -"Un... Unc... Uncle... Uncle!"

Rachel remained over Quinn but sat straight. Then her eyes became serious.

-"Kiss me, Quinn." Quinn said nothing. -"I promise it does not have to mean anything, but only for once. Just this once. Kiss Me."

Quinn took ten deep breaths, then she kissed Rachel. It began slowly and cautiously, but became immediately more needy. Quinn pulled her tongue along Rachel's lower lip and Rachel gave her permission to her mouth by opening it. Teeth meets teeth, while Quinn's hands move up along Rachel's spine and in her hair. She moves her fingers on the scalp at Rachel who gives a slight groan in response. When the lack of air becomes an obstacle, the kiss ends. Both remain in the same position and breathe heavily. Rachel is the first to speak out.

-"Wow. You kiss all your friends like that?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. -"No. Just you."

-"I am glad. I have never kissed anyone like that before. Never."

-"Me neither."

A few minutes passed without any of them saying anything. Again, Rachel broke the silence. -"Do you think Santana and Brittany miss us?"

-"I do not know. I do not think so. I can imagine they are doing worse than we do."

-"Yeah. I do to. Maybe we should go down before it gets too late."

-"Okey. Hey you? Thank you."

Rachel looked surprised at Quinn. -"For What?"

Quinn blushed.-"Oh you know. For being you. I know I'm complicated, but I meant what I said when I said I needed you. I do, so thank you for being you."

-"I also meant what I said Quinn. I'll wait for you. Come on, let's go down. I get the feeling that Brittany and Santana are not a couple who think about their surroundings when they are alone together whit to much time and nothing to do but each other."

Rachel grabbed a laughing Quinn's hand and led her down the stairs...


	13. Chapter 13

-"Well. That movie sucked."

Quinn laughed at her friend's sincerity. -"Santana... We now have had our movie nights twice, and both of them have ended with both of us having a girl asleep on us. I sense a pattern."

-"Yes, we are awesome to cuddle with."

Quinn tried to get out from Rachels iron grip of her without waking the girl up. In the end Rachel relaxed, and her grip on Quinn eased.

-"I'm taking her up to the room, see you tomorrow. Buenas noches, Santana."

-"I'll try to bring me Britt up too. She always sleeps so heavily when she falls asleep like this. Lucky for you that your girl is so tiny, You can just put her in your pocket and go. Yeah. Good night Quinn. Breakfast same time as usual."

Quinn did not answer her friend. She carefully put Rachels arm around her neck and raised Rachel bride style, from the couch and went up the stairs. Rachel woke up a little during the trip to the top floor, shee sighed and laid her head against Quinn's shoulder.

-"You did not have to carry me, you know. You could have just woken me up."

-"I know, but it's no problem. You sleep. I've got you."

-"I know Quinn. I feel safe with you."

Quinn came to the room and went to the bed that Rachel had called dibs on. Rachel hade her Eyes closed and looked relaxed. When Quinn had put her under the blanket, Rachel took Quinn's hand.

-"Stay. Stay with me and sleep."

Quinn knew that Rachel liked to cuddle as she slept after the times she had fallen asleep at Quinn during their movie nights.

-"Okay. I will be right back."

Quinn went into the toilet and did her thing. When she came back to the bed she crawled down behind Rachel and put her arm around the tiny diva, who was in the exact same position as Quinn left her.

-"You know, if you do not want to cuddle with me, you just have to say so. I am a verry affectionate person. But not everyone likes..."

Quinn interrupted her. -"It's fine. Good night Rachel."

Rachel took a deep breath and breathed in Quinn. The blonde girl's arms around her felt good. -"Good night Quinn."

* * *

Quinn woke up when she heard laughter from the first floor. She got up from bed, pulled on a hoodie and walked down the stairs. In the kitchen, she found her mother, Santana's mom Maribel and Rachel sitting at the kitchen island, each with a cup of coffee. Just as she walked in through the door, the three women were laughing loudly at something. Rachel was the first to notice that Quinn came into the kitchen. She said nothing but just raised her eyes and looked towards Quinn, who went straight to the coffee maker. Her mother was the first to appeal to Quinn.

-"Quinnie! Good morning. I am sitting here and are just about to tell Rachel here about the time you wanted a dog. Do you remember? You were so cute. And when you did not get a dog, you went and took the neighbors instead."

Quinn still said nothing. She took a cup of coffee, leaned toward the bench and began to sip. Her mother continued. -"Do you remember that dog? Aston. He was the biggest dog in the whole neighborhood and you came home with him. Can you imagine that I was surprised and scared. But he was so nice Aston, went back with you. He did nothing."

Rachel and Maribel laughed out loud at Quinn's embarrassment, she did not think it was that bad really. But who wants your mom and her friend to tell embarrassing stories about one. Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw her best friend coming down the stairs. She took the opportunity.

-"Maribel. There is something that you should know about that story."

Santana who just come into the kitchen, heard the last of Quinn's sentence. -"What story?"

Quinn laughed. -"Aston."

Santana who stood with her back against the kitchen island and all the people except Quinn, and poured up coffee laughed loudly. -"Aston? Yeah. Thats was me. I took him."

Maribel's face radiated shock. -"What?"

Santana was calm and leaned toward the bench next to Quinn, sipping her own coffee. -"Yeah. I wanted a dog so I persuaded Quinn that we would steal the neighbor's dog. Oh, come on, you knew? Did you not know that...?"

Quinn said nothing but stood with her coffeemug in front of her face, trying to hide her laughter. Maribel watched with even more shock in her face.

-"Santana Diabla Lopez! How could you do that to your friend?! After all these years..."

Judy laughed out loud at Santana's face when she got busted for a thing, that happened several years ago. -"Oh my dear, I had forgotten that you were home with us then Santana."

Quinn grinned and Maribel spoke to her daughter. -"You're grounded."

Santana was not happy with this. -"You can not ground me. Not for something that happened several years ago. It's barred. Ha."

"You're a terrible friend Santana. To let Quinn take the blame when it was your idea."

Quinn chose to add something in the conversation. -"Actually, Mrs Lopez. Santana is an awesome friend. And there are many stories where we have taken the blame for one another. That's what friends do."

-"Quinnie. That was so sweet. Are you going soft on me huh?" Santana laughed loudly.

Quinn mumbled. -"I do not even know why I'm trying."

Rachel who had been silent for a while now chose to talk. -"Quinn and Santana. There are pancakes left that Judy has made, if you want some? Otherwise, there are different kinds of bread in the basket over there or cereal in the cabinet there."

Quinn and Santana both looked questioningly at Rachel. -"Hobbit. You know this is my home. I know where the cereal is."

Just at that moment Brittany step into the kitchen. -"I heard someone say cereal."

-"I know this is your home Santana. All I did was take me the liberty of shopping a decent breakfast to everyone. You know, as a thank you for letting us be here. My fathers have always said that it does not hurt to be polite, ever. That was the least I could do."

Judy put her cup in the counter while Santana began to prepare bowls and spoon for herself and Brittany, then she went to Quinn and took her tenderly on her arm. -"I like her. I really do." She then spoke a little higher for the other girls to hear. -"Myself and Mrs. Lopez will go to the shopping center. There is food and drink in the fridge and I think there are some new tv games under the tv as well. Keep yourself occupied and do not do anything stupid, we'll see you kids later. Rachel it was nice to meet me, I hope to see you again soon."

Rachel went to Judy and they shook hands. -"Likewise. Nice to meet you too. I hope to see you more in the future."

Santana chose to interfere with a grin. -"I'm sure you will..."

Marbiel and Santana shouted at the same time. -"SANTANA!"

* * *

The girls spent the day at Santana's pool, they sunbathed, chatted and laughed together all day. After Quinn and Rachel kiss the mood was different between the two. It was not precisely a bad mood, they knew they were more than friends but still not together as a couple. They just liked each other. And they became more and more comfortable in each other company. Rachel was a kind of friend who often showed tenderness in the form of hugs and touches by another individual, this was noticeably extraordinary with Quinn. Quinn did not mind it, at all. She liked that Rachel always seemed to have a need to touch her. It could be anything from hugs to just holding her hand on her arm to feel that Quinn was nearby. Each time they sat down and talked, Rachel and Quinn always sat close to each other, sometimes so close that they did not have to touch each other with their hands, because their bodies touched each other. Thighs against thighs, or shoulder to shoulder. Sometimes Quinn put her arm around Rachel and Rachel fit perfectly there. As if it was there she belonged. However, she kept this for herself, and chose to enjoy Quinn's proximity.

Brittany and Rachel decided to drive past Brittanys and pick up clothes for her to get ready for Puck's party together at Rachel's home. Santana and Quinn made arrangements at Santana and then to meet the girls again at the party. Rachel gave Quinn a wink and then said, -"See you at the party, stranger."

-"Yeah. See ya."

From the top of the stairs, Santana's voice was heard. -"Oi, you. Puppy love, come on now! You can drool after the Hobbit later. I do not want to be late."

Quinn gave Rachel and Brittany a final wave in the doorway and then ran up the stairs, shouting. -"Santana, you're killing me!"

* * *

-"I'll take it back, you'll be my death." Rachel was absolutely gorgeous. Just when she and Santana got out of the car and she saw Rachel. Quinn felt like she had been hit by Lightning. -"Wow Rachel, you look Amazing."

Brittany had an idea when she was at home and picked up clothes. She brought a dress that Santana had left behind one day, which she thought would suit Rachel. She was right. Not only did it fit in size but also fit Rachel's figure. And because it was not her usual style of dress, the change became even more clear. Quinn had always thought Rachel was cute, beautiful even. But now, she looked hot. But a tagith black dress and high heels.

Rachel blushed and smiled. -"Thank you Quinn. This is not what I usually dress in but Brittany persuaded me, and I thought; why not. If I do not like it, I can always switch back to my own style next time."

Quinn just smiled and held out her arm for Rachel to take and lead her into the house where the party was in full swing. On the way there Quinns leaned in Rachel's personal space and whispered in her ear. -"I always think you are beautiful. No matter what style you have or what dress you wear. You are always beautiful to me."

Before Rachel told him something they were inside the house. Quinn pulled Rachel further into the house in the direction of the kitchen. Once there she opened the fridge and presented a Coca-Cola to Rachel with a questioning look. Rachel smiled and took the soda. There were such little things that made Quinn so special she thought. For example, she remembers that Rachel does not drink alcohol and does not seem to be obsessed with it. It does not bother her. It does not disturb her and she does not question it. It's just the way it is. First, Rachel thought that they might be due to Quinn herself, not drinking. But then she came to think that it's just the way Quinn is. She listens and she cares.

-"Thank you Quinn. I appreciate it."

-"What, the soda? I think they bought them to have the drinks to mix with, but they probably do not notice if one or another disappears. I think we are safe."

That's true, Rachel thought. Very true. -"I know. I just appreciate you. You are amazing. Thank you for being you."

Quinn put his arm around Rachel's shoulders and kissed her on the head. -"Of course. You're my girl. You can thank me by booking a dance later tonight. Come now. Let's go to the others and be social."

Quinn sat on the couch and talked to Sam about the latest TV game that came out, what her mother had bought as she mentioned earlier today, but as Quinn had not played yet. Neither Brittany nor Rachel were particularly interested in television games so they chose not to play today. Television games, Rachels Words. While Quinn loved video games. She had also managed to get Santana in the game world and now they always used to play when they met. They play Call of duty, Halo, Assassin's creed to name a few. But they liked other games too, such as all the Lego games. As Lego Harry Potter, Lego Star Wars, Lego Lord of the Rings. They had played a lot during their childhood, and still kept Quinn up interest. Santana not as much as Quinn, but she still made her friend company and settled down to play with her friend. Quinn and Sam had found each other and found a lot and many games to talk about. Rachel was standing on the other side of the room and talked and laughed with Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine. Quinn looked at her sometimes and she thought it looked like Rachel had a good time. She seemed to enjoy the company and the topic they talked about, whatever what it was. It seemed like the party was successful and everyone seemed to have fun. Santana and Brittany were rarely apart, usually they held hands, and if they did not, they always stood close together. One of those occasions was when Santana went to Quinn and asked her if she would go out for a while. Quinn apologized to Sam and Artie, who had made them Company in their conversation about Movies and video games. Quinn went outside with her best friend. Santana, which usually has no filter, is even more honest and bold under the influece of alcohol. Quinn already noticed before they went outdoors that Santana had something she wanted to say. She noticed it on Santanas approach.

-"What do you want Santana?"

-"You're stupid, Quinn."

Quinn took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and gave one to Santana who received it. The best friends stood by side by side and leaned on their forearms and looked out to nowhere. She raised the lighter and lit Santana's cigarette first. Then she lighted her own and took a deep breath. In the same breath she exhaled, she began to respond to Santanas statement.

-"I know."

Inside, in the doorway stood Rachel and watched Quinn and Santana where they stood. They had their backs against the house so they did not know that Rachel stood and observed them. Suddenly Rachel felt a pair of arms around her waist and she was hugged from behind. The hug was familiar. She already knew at first contact that it was Brittany who hugged her. It felt safe, almost as safe as being in Quinn's arms. Almost...

Rachel sighed and spoke first. -"I do not even think they are talking to each other. They just stand there. Quiet. Smoking...? I did not even know that they smoked."

Brittany laid her chin on Rachel's shoulder. -"Sometimes. But always together, not otherwise and not apart. I have noticed that they always smoke when there is something that bother them. For example, when they are lost, talking about difficult things or being stressed. I think it's a kind of security. I've heard that the habit of smokers gets calmer when they smoke. Occasionally can not hurt. Right? And although Quinn and Sanny may not be used smokers, I think it calms them. And their mothers know so... What can we do? I think it kind of feels special every time they do it. Like as if it's their thing, you know. Look at them. What they have is special. There are things we do not know, I can feel that, i know that. But I think if we give them time they will let us in, at last. They are, we just have to be patient with them and be there."

Rachel had tears in her eyes and turned around to look at Brittany. -"Brittany S. Pierce, you are the smartest, most kind and wonderful person who exists. Never change yourself. You're perfect just the way you are. Promise me. Never change."

Rachel pulled Brittany into a tight hug. -"Rachel, you know. It may be our thing we remind each other about. Never change. It's true to you, too, you know. Never change, do your thing. We will root for you and be there. Together."

Rachel wiped the tears that had sneaked out of her eyes and looked at Brittany. -"Never change." She whispered with a smile. Agreed. This would be their thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Today was Wednesday. The party this weekend had been successful, all had fun and talked already about the next party. She parked the car outside and opened the door to school. At the end of the hallway she saw Rachel and Finn, in, what to Quinn appeared to be a heated discussion. Before she could reach them came Santana and Brittany, and made themselves part of the conversation. For Quinn, it seemed as if Brittany was talking to Finn while Santana gave him the evil eye. Finn looked angry and went shortly afterwards from there. He did not look happy. Rachel turned to her locker and began to look for things she needed for the first lesson. Quinn leaned against the locker next to Rachels and waited for her to turn her way. However, Rachel addressed Quinn before closing the locker.

-"Good morning stranger. You know I do not appreciate people trying to scare me. And above all, not the first thing they do in the morning. The most polite would be a simple, good morning Rachel."

-"Okay, first. I did not try to scare you. Had I wanted to scare you I had jumped and screamed or similar. Not waiting for you to get ready in silence. And, second. What did Finn say to you that made you so cranky? What's wrong?"

Rachel closed her locker, took Quinn's arm and started walking. -"He's hurt. And I made him feel that way." Quinn would just open her mouth and make an impact, but Rachel silenced her. -"I know i made the right decision Quinn. It's not about that. It's just that he has a hard time understanding why. We've been together for a while now and there was really nothing that changed in the meantime, more than I realized I wanted more of a relationship. Again, I did not do it for you. I did it for me."

-"Okay. I just do not want you to be upset. Let me take you to class?"

-"Certainly. It's very gentleman of you Quinn. Or gentlewoman maybe..."

-"Whatever. Let's go..."

* * *

 _..._

 _Oh, baby, all I need is one more chance_  
 _To show you that I love you_  
 _Won't you please let me_  
 _Back in your heart_  
 _Oh, darling, I was blind to let you go_  
 _Let you go baby_  
 _Cause now since I see you it is all_

 _Ah bah bah bah buh_  
 _All I want_  
 _Ah bah bah bah buh_  
 _All I need_  
 _Ah bah bah bah buh_  
 _All I want_  
 _Ah bah bah bah buh_  
 _All I need_

 _Oh, just one more chance_  
 _To show that I love you, baby!_

 _Baby!_  
 _Baby!_  
 _Baby!_

 _I want you back!_

The choir room was dead silent. After three heartbeats, Santana flew out of the chair and began to throw away sentences in Spanish that Quinn would not translate, against Finn. It required both Puck and Mike who sat nearby, to hold Santana back. In the end, Brittany could calm down her girlfriend and they sat down again. Santana threw the evil glances towards Finn who seemed satisfied with his performance. Rachel throughout the song there sat as though frozen in the chair, grabbed Quinn's hand. Mr Shue went forward and talked.

-"Finn that was a top performance. Good job! Jackson 5 is a group belonging to one of the largest stars of all time and it fits well into the theme of the week, which is: think big. Awesome."

Quinn was annoyed by Mr. Shue's blindness. The song just felt like an embarrasing attempt for Finn to get back Rachel. Nothing more. But Quinn could do better.

Quinn raised her hand. -"Actually, Mr. Shue, I have something I want to preform before we finish for today."

-"Okay. Awesome. The floor is all yours Quinn. Take it away. Quinn everybody"

-"This is for my girl. This is for you Rachel." Quinn borrowed a guitar and sat on a chair in the middle of the room. This was completely improvised, but Quinn was able to sing the song completely and had no trouble communicating the message.

 _Never can say goodbye_  
 _No, no, no, no... I_  
 _I never can say goodbye_  
 _Even tho' the pain and heartache seem to follow me wherever I go_  
 _Tho' I tried and tried to hide my feelings then always seem to show_  
 _Then you try to say you're leaving me and I always have to say no_  
 _Tell me why is it so?_  
 _But I never can say goodbye_  
 _No, no, no, no_  
 _I never can say goodbye_  
 _Ev'ry time I think I've had enough and start heading for the door_  
 _There's very strange vibrations, piercing me right to the core_  
 _It says turn around you fool you know you love her more and more_  
 _Tell me why is it so?_

 _Don't wanna let you go_  
 _I never can say goodbye girl_  
 _(never can say goodbye, girl)_  
 _Ohh, ohh, baby,_  
 _(don't wanna let you go, girl)_  
 _I never can say goodbye,_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Ohh, I never can say goodbye girl_  
 _(never can say goodbye, girl)_  
 _Ohh, ohh, ohh,_  
 _(don't wanna let you go, baby)_  
 _I never can say goodbye,_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no,_  
 _Ohh_

 _Never can say goodbye_  
 _No, no, no, no_  
 _I never can say goodbye_  
 _I keep thinkin' that our problems soon are all gonna work out_  
 _But there's that same unhappy feelin' there's that anguish, there's that doubt_  
 _It's that same old dizzy hang-up can't do with you or without_  
 _Tell me why is it so?_

 _Don't wanna let you go_  
 _I never can say goodbye girl_  
 _(never can say goodbye, girl)_  
 _Ohh, ohh, baby,_  
 _(baby)_  
 _I never can say goodbye_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Ohh, I never can say goodbye girl_  
 _(never can say goodbye, girl)_  
 _Ohh, ohh, ohh,_  
 _(baby)_  
 _I never can say goodbye,_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no,_  
 _Ohh_

The whole room seems happier now that Quinn had sung than when Finn was finished. For this time, great applause broke out and everyone went on praising Quinn for her song selection. All but Finn who stormed out the door, but first he kicked a chair before leaving the room. And Rachel, who remained in the chair. Mr Shue said it was over for today and see them tomorrow. Quinn saw that Rachel was immobile and assumed she wanted Quinn to wait for her. Before leaving the room, Quinn saw how Brittany leaned towards Rachel, whispered something in her ear, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and then happily skipped out of the room with a confused Santana close behind. Quinn and Rachel were finally alone, and Quinn could not take the silence anymore.

-"A-a-are you angry? A-at me?"

Rachel looked at Quinn, got up from the chair and walked slowly towards Quinn. -"Lucy Quinn Fabray. You sing a love song to me. How can I be angry with you?"

Quinn was dumbfounded. How would she responded to that...? Lucky for her, she did not have to. -"First, you say we can not be together, then you kiss me, and then you sing a love song to me, in front of all our friends including my ex-boyfriend. I can not wait to see what's next." Then she gave Quinn a kiss on the corner of her mouth, dangerously close to her lips but still not close enough to Quinn. Then she took her stuff and left the room.

* * *

The week that continued was quite low. Quinn and Rachel continue to get to know each other better and get closer to each other. Quinn had also met Jane a few times in school and started playing in the school's band. She enjoyed herself. Right now, life was good. Right now, she had her health, she had lovely friends, she had Rachel, her mother seemed to enjoy the city and everything rolled on. Life rolled on. Santana wanted to make a song to Brittany, so Quinn on the piano and Puck with guitar helped her. They had done The Pussycat Dolls, Jai Ho! (You are my Destiny), and it was a success. Britt loved that song as it was, and now she loved it even more.

When the weekend came, Quinn felt sick. She felt cold and had a heavy head. So when she got home she was relieved to see her mother at home. She walked straight into the kitchen, sat down at the kitchen table and laid her head on the table. Judy, who heard that the front door opened, did not notice that her daughter had come into the kitchen before she heard the dun when Quinn laid her head on the table. She knew there was something serious about Quinn.

-"Quinnie? What is it? Just tell me."

-"Mom, I'm sick."

-"Oh honey You may just have a cold. It will pass. It is common for moving and changing school. Then you get exposed to new bacteria that you have to get used to. I'm sure it's fine. Just rest, invite your friends and have a weekend with just video games. I'm sure you'll feel better on Monday. See, go up to your room. Call your friends. It's just a cold Quinn."

Quinn did as her mother said. She called Santana and explained how she was feeling. They decided that they would come home to Quinn tomorrow and spend time there, so she got to rest today.

The next day, Quinn felt a bit better. The headache was gone but she still felt like she had fever and no energy. Santana, Brittany and Rachel came around at lunchtime. They brought food and things they bought at the pharmacy. Rachel had explained to Santana about all the vitamins and minerals she took every day and therefore she rarely gets sick. She had bought a great deal for Quinn and had spoken about 20 minutes about when to take them and why. Santana listened for a little while, but she did not bear to hear anymore, and blamed the food for getting Cold if they did not shut up and ate soon. So they did. After that, they chose to play television games for a while. Quinn sat tight with Rachel while Santana and Brittany cuddled in the double seat. Rachel who did not really like games played nothing, Quinn was ill and Santana had clearly said that when Quinn is sick she gets everything she wants. No questions asked. Plus, Rachel thrived in Quinn's presence, no matter what they were doing. And if Quinn liked video games, so did Rachel. A little, anyway. Rachel noticed that Quinn had fallen asleep. She looked down at the blonde head she had in her knee and gently tucked her in her hair. One thought that hit Rachel, think so much that can change in such a short time. Life... Rachel always thought that being part of something special makes you special. But Quinn was never like that. She always got Rachel to feel special because she was special in herself. Just the way she is.

* * *

Quinn was back in school on tuesday. She had spent her first day of the week at home with her phone, sending texts to Rachel, Santana and Brittany every single moment. She was bored. Really, really bored. But she needed the rest, now she felt much better. Quinn walked in the hallway when one of The Cheerios came up to her.

-"Uhm hi?"

The girl had dark skin and long dark wavy hair. She was a Beauty. -"Are you in a relationship with Rachel Berry?"

Straight to the point. Quinn laughed a little bit and tried to walk around the girl. -"How is that your business?"

The dark-haired girl did not let Quinn pass by but instead chose to take a step closer to Quinn into her personal space. -"Maybe because I'm interested." She pulled her finger up along Quinn's arm with the nail and began to finger with Quinn's shirt collar. "In you. I'm interested in you."

Quinn felt a little constricted and did not like at all, how close the girl had come. -"I am flattered. I am, but I'm not interested. I do not do relationships."

The girl tried again, still as close to Quinn. -"Okay. Let me say this then, no relationship. Just easy-going. Casually. What do you say about that? Still not interested?"

Quinn pretended to think for a while. Then she leaned against the girl's ear and whispered low, very low. -"I told you, I do not have relationships. If I would, do not you think then that I would have it with the most beautiful, sexiest, most gorgeous girl in school?"

Quinn remained in her position closed to the girl and felt and Heard her swallow. She was defernitively affected by Quinn's proximity. -"So you like Rachel Berry of all people?"

Quinn laughed a little again and whispered near her ear again. -"First. Rachel Berry has more talent in her lilfinger than you have in your entire life. And seccond, Rachel Berry is not a girl you like, she's such a girl you marry. Now think about it, and then you will return to another day with a little more respect. Bye, little girl."

And with that, Quinn went to her next lesson. Later that day, rumors flew all over the school that Quinn and Rachel were not just together but also engaged. Quinn just shrugged her shoulders and said she had no idea where the rumors came from.


	15. Author s Note

Hello everybody.

Just wanted to take a few seconds to say a few things. First I want to thank you all for your comments and messages you write. I am grateful and touched by your kind Words. So thank you for that.

Second, I just want to explain that English is not my first language so I do as good as I can. Here in Sweden we are pretty good at speaking English but, at least I'm quite bad at spelling. So I'm doing my best and hope you have an earning with any errors.

Thirdly, I just want to say that I do not own anyting Glee related, and I earn no money on this. Glee and the characters belongs to Fox Network, creators Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. I have had an idea for a while now, about how I want a story between these two characters to go and now I have chosen to start writing. So once again, thank you for your kind words and support.

A little about me:

My name is Malin. I live in Örebro, Sweden. I just turned 30 years old and live with my wife, my son and my wife's two Children from an earlier marriage. The reason I now have more time to write is because I have just completed an operation. I injured my knee badly, now I have had surgery and are confined to bed for a while. And I've had an idea in my head of Quinn and Rachel as I've wanted to write down. I have never written anything at all Before, and now writing in English is really scary. We'll see how it will be in the end, but I have a plan. And I'm planning to write on this story for a while. So, do you have any ideas about what you want to happen, are you more than welcome to leave a message and I'll think about it.

Sincerely yours, /Malin.s.


	16. Chapter 15

This week, it was a month since Quinn had moved to Lima, Ohio. It would be celebrated thought the Glee Club. So, another party at Puck was planned. This time only for the club. At lunch on Friday, Rachel, Kurt, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany sat in the cafeteria and talked and planned for the weekend.

-"So, now that we're only us girls here... we want to know. What is it between you and Quinn?"

Rachel laughed at Kurt's choice of words. He defines himself as a boy but as soon as it comes to girl talk, he is more than happy to be included and gossip. -"I actually do not know. I mean, we like each other. But we are not together."

Mercedes listened carefully to what Rachel told and did not hesitate to ask. -"Why not? You want to. Right? I can see it in your eyes. You get something in your eye when you look at Quinn, you've never looked at Finn that way. Not even at the beginning. And we all know how dear you were in Finn, you were terribly annoying. Finn here, and Finn there."

Rachel's face immediately became a little redder. -"I liked Finn. He was one of the first people to be kind to me at school and I think I was more in love with everything we could be but never came, than him. We were just too different as people."

Kurt who lived with Finn really got to know how Finn felt about Quinn and Rachel. -"Everyone thinks you and Quinn are together. And can you blame us? You behave like you are. You are always together. Always in touch with each other by holding hands or just being Close. I think it's cute. You fit together."

Again, Rachel blushed. -"Aw, thank you Kurt. I do not know. We'll see. I'm pretty happy as it is now. I know where I have Quinn and although we are not officially together, we belong together. Just like a package, order us and you'll get two. We'll see, i do not know. We'll see where it takes us."

Tina who did not say much added. -"I like Quinn, she's cool. But the best part is that she got Santana to become more human. She also seems more like herself now since Quinn moved here. And I'm so glad you Brittany, and Santana at last can be dear together. Open. Without having to be afraid of what others think. It feels like our group is more complete this year."

This made Rachel and start talking about Sectionals and their song choice for the competition. Everyone was already agreed that since it was the last year for many in the club, they must be well-prepared. You can not choose let the seconds before you get on stage if you want to be the best. No, this was their year this year. Now that Blaine had chosen to change school, then the chance felt much bigger, and just as Tina said, the group became more complete this year. Rachel was convinced they could win. They were just forced to work hard and pull the same direction. Together they would win.

Brittany saw Santana and Quinn from a distant and waved that they would come. Santana put her tray on the table and greeted Brittany. Quinn sat down next to Rachel and gave her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting. She then said hello to everyone else. -"So, what are we talking about?"

Rachel gave out a shout and clapped her hands excitedly.-"Sectionals. We talk about ideas, clothes, song choices and dance. All of it."

-"Already? Hobbit, you know we rarely rely on such things on time."

-"Yes. But Santana, we can not do that this year. This is our last year and I really, really want to win."

Quinn, of course, took Rachel's side. -"Obviously, we will win babe. Santana here is just a bit too lazy to work. It will be alright, I promise."

Santana made a whispering sound, which caused her evil eye from Brittany. -"San, be nice."

Santana continued eating her food and muttering. -"Sorry babe."

Quinn was happy and grinning at her friend, which in turn gave her a dark look from Rachel. Kurt, Tina and Mercedes just laughed a bit for themselves to their friends, Kurt chose to steer the conversation in on the weekend instead. -"Satan? Are we going to bring something to the party this weekend? Is there anything that needs to be done or something to bring?"

Santana had her mouth half full with food but still answered. -"Nope. I have it down. I Think. Puck would fix the alcohol. Quinn takes the guitar, and Artie fixes with technology. I have everything under Control. What more do we need?"

Kurt got an idea. -"What about food?"

Finally, they agreed that Kurt, Tina and Mercedes would bring the food. If there were more people who helped, it would not be that bad.

-"Do not forget that Rachel is vegan."

Rahel blushed for the third time in a short time. -"Quinn, sweetheart. It is okay. I can bring my own food. I know it's quite special food to be vegan so I can not ask somebody else to do it for me."

-"But what's the fun of it? I can do it. I'm not new to making vegan diet and this way you do not have to do it yourself. You can help me if you want to? Just come over to my place and you can finish it there, while I cook the food."

-"I would love that. Thank you Quinn."

-"Oh please, enough with the beautiful and cute. I'm eating here, and I'd love to keep it down."

-"Nnaaaww, Santana. You think we are cute? Be careful, your gay is showing."

-"Bit me, Quinn."

-"No thanks. I would never..."

Santana stood up and hissed at Quinn. -"Never What Quinnie?! Come on. Bring it! I will go all Lima Heights on your sorry little ass!"

Quinn was held back by Rachel while Brittany held back Santana. Rachel and Brittany were accustomed to the two friends often bickering. Rachel grabbed Quinn's chin and looked her dead in the eyes. -"Sit down. NOW!" Quinn sat down.

Brittany whispered something in Santana's ear that even made her go down quickly. -"Sanata, say you're sorry."

-"But Britt..."

-"Ah. I do not want to hear. One week, I promise. Say you're sorry. Now!"

Santana looked like someone just kicked her puppy. -"Sorry Quinn."

Rachel cleared her throat and waited for a response from Quinn. Quinn sat with her arms crossed and stared at the latina. Finally she drew a deep and fast suck. -"Sorry. Are you finished yet?"

Santana threw her napkin on the tray and got up from the chair. -"Yes, I'm done. Let's go. Smoke?"

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and began to go with her friend.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes all three had the same surprised look. Kurt was the first to comment. -"If I had not seen it myself, I'd never thought it was true."

-"Yes me too." Tina.

-"Me Three. Is it really okay to let them go alone together now? After this...?" Mercedes.

Rachel and Brittany laughed at their shocked friends faces. Brittany replied. -"Yes. It is safe. They always argue with each other, but they never lead to full fighting. Santana would never hurt Quinn. Ever."

Rachel nodded with Brittany. -"Same with Quinn. Santana is her family. They are like sisters. They fight like sisters and they are never angry at each other for long."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel were at Quinn's home and cooked food. Vegan food, for Rachel to bring to the party. Rachel knew that Quinn found her way in the kitchen. Although vegan food was not the easiest to cook for someone who is not used to it, it seems not to be too difficult for Quinn. Rachel was impressed.

-"Have you always enjoyed cooking?" Asked Rachel who had been ordered by Quinn to just sit and Watch while she worked.

-"Yes, I have. It's really not that hard and I'm just doing simple things really. Like this one, it's pasta with a sauce made with mushroom and baby spinach. Nothing too difficult."

-"I appreciate it though. There are not many who like my choice of diet, and Finn had very little understanding of it. He knew I was vegan but did not know that it meant you did not eat meat."

Quinn laughed. -"He's stupid. For many reasons." Quinn put a plate in the oven, wiped his hands on a towel and sat down for a short time, Rachel at the kitchen counter. "So, Rachel Berry. School? Where are you going?"

-"You know I want to go to New York so I want to apply first and foremost to the New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts or NYADA. And on the other hand, I want to try to apply to Juilliard. I think I'm applying everywhere but these are the two I hope for most. But I will go to New York, regardless of whether I'm accepted or not. New York is my city, that's where I belong."

Quinn saw that Rachel was excited when she talked about New York City. -"Of course you will. You can do whatever you want."

-"How about you? What do you want to do after high school?"

-"I do not really know. I like books, I like to read and write. But I do not really know. I think I want to live somewhere where it's hot. I can not stand the Cold."

Rachel laughed loudly at this. -"So you are planning your future based on the fact that you do not like cold. Then I guess New York is excluded."

Quinn smiled flirtigly. -"I do not know. You see, I have a very special person who is likely to live in New York this time next year. So I'll have to go there sooner or later anyway."

-"I see. She must be very special to you. I mean if you come despite the cold for her sake."

-"She is." Quinn smiled at Rachel who did not say anything more about the matter. "I'm almost done here. I'll just put everything into the dishwasher when it is finish. You can start to make you prepared if you want, I showered before you arrived so it's cool if you want to jump in. Towels are in the cabinet, and take the ones you need from the bottles that are there."

-"Okay. Can I use your room, and change over there?"

-"Sure. I knock before entering."

Rachel jumped down from the chair and gave Quinn a kiss on her cheek. -"Thank you."

-"Of course."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel sat in the car on their way to the party.

-"I meant to ask you before but I forgot it, but why would you bring the guitar to the party?"

Quinn laughed that Rachel had forgotten to ask, she never forgot anything. -"You forgot to ask, huh?"

-"Okay, I might not have forgotten. But I just did not find the right opportunity to ask. That's why I ask you now, Quinn. Why do you have your guitar whit you?"

-"Right. I brought it because Santana thought they would be a fun idea if we played and sing a little instead of having music all night long. And I thought why not? So I brought it. Any requests? You get first dibs."

-"I have a few. The most fun is if it's a song that everyone can sing with, as most people recognize."

-"Yes. I'm quite used to improvising if I can not do it all, it usually settles."

-"Great. I'll think of a good first song to you."

They arrived at the home of Puck and Quinn parked the car in the driveway. Quinn got out of the car, walked around to Rachel's side of the car, opened Rachel's door and stretched her arm. -"My lady. Shall we?"

Rachel smiled at Quinn's courtesy. -"Thank you, Quinn."

-"We can go in and say hi first, I can go back and get everything later."

-"Sure. After you."

Rachel and Quinn were among the last ones from the club to come to the party. Quinn had put on a nice shirt, a pair of slim jeans, and a pair of black Converse shoes. She had hair down and hung rather straight down. Rachel and the other side were more dressed for a party. She had a red dress that sat tight at just the right places. Qinn had complimented Rachel before they left and expressed how nice she thought Rachel was tonight. Rachel had received a face color that matched the dress.

After a while, when the food was finished, the dishes were removed and everyone sat down to talk, drink and have fun. Santana was, as usual, one of them heard the most, Mercedes and Tina sat and laughed on the couch while Quinn and Rachel were talking to themselves while sitting on the floor with their backs against the edge of the sofa. Suddenly Brittany got a wonderful idea that they were playing games. The group agreed to, I have never. The game was based on someone saying a statement and if you have done it, you have to drink. And, of course, Santana was first out.

-"I've never, kissed a girl." Almost everyone in the group drank, except maybe Tina and Mercedes. Finn saw Rachel drink.

-"When did you kiss a girl? Not because I'm surprised, but I would just like to know when? When did you kiss two for the first time?" The group had silenced listening to Finn. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other and were not sure what to answer. Rachel knew that Finn still was hurt that she broke up with him, tried to behave and respond neutrally. But it was Santana who spoke before Rachel said something.

-"I kissed Rachel. Do you remember last year when you screamed for the whole school that I was gay. I got upset. I ran into the girls second bathroom and that was where Rachel found me. We talked and it ended with me kissing her and saying she deserves someone better than you, Finn. And that was that. Now, can we continue with the game or should everyone explain when they drink every time? We will be here forever then."

Finn seemed, not a little shocked, but very shocked. -"Yeah. Of course. Continue."

Quinn was glad she had Santana on her side. She was also pleased that Santana had made it happen to be on Rachel's side too. She locked her eyes with her best friend and nodded. She said a silent thank you, and got a nod in response. The game went a few rounds and the friends became more open at the same rate as they became more drunk. Quinn and Rachel could talk to each other without actually disturbing the game, because none of them drank any alcohol, so it did not matter if they were with or not. Rachel had just been in the kitchen to get a new soft drink for her and Quinn, as she sat next to Quinn again.

-"I think I know what song I want you to play later."

-"Ok. Tell me."

-"Do you know Oasis? I think Wonderwall would fit. It's a perfect guitar song."

Quinn knew that song well. Just as Rachel said, it's a perfect song when playing a guitar. -"Sure. I can play it, but only if you help with the singing section."

 _-"And all the roads that lead you there are Winding._ _And all the lights that light the way are blinding._ _There are many things that I_ _Would like to say to you but I don't know how._ _I said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me._ _And after all, you're my wonderwall..."_

Quinn laughed at Rachel and her song selection. -"Well. Ms Berry. I think you may have chosen the perfect song for us."

Rachel laughed at Quinn's comment. She was falsely humble. -"But of course Quinn. I'm a music genius so it's my duty to contribute what I know. And I know Music."

-"Of course you can."

* * *

Quinn played her guitar, she liked music very much. It was always easy for her to learn and play instruments. It was a way of expressing themselves, expressing their feelings without having to talk about them. That suited Quinn perfectly. At the end of the evening, the music came back on again and Quinn was once again free to talk and hang out with her friends. Kurt and Rachel stood and laughed and talked when Quinn walked over to them.

-"Rachel, I was going to go home soon. Do you want a ride?"

-"Of course. I came with you, so I go with you. I find you, I'll just say goodbye to Kurt."

-"Sure. I'm looking for Santana, I think she's outside. Find me. Bye, Kurt. See you on Monday."

-"Bye, Quinn. See you monday." Kurt watched when Quinn began to walk away and look up Santana and then he turned to Rachel. "Unless you take her, I'll do it. She can be my boyfriend. We would make it work."

Rachel laughed loudly at Kurt's comment. -"You are crazy. You know that, right? Furthermore, I do not think you're Quinn's type."

-"No, obviously. She's aiming for a cute little brunette, instead."

-"Oh la la. Exciting. I'll ask her about it and we'll see."

-"Yeah. You do that. Be sure to make her yours before someone else does it, you would be crazy if you did not."

-"You know it's not how it works, huh? I can not just make her mine. She actually has a free will, you know."

-"I'm just saying that, make her yours before someone else does."

-"I will go now Kurt, you are impossible. But see you on Monday at school." Rachel gave Kurt a hug and started walking toward the door. After her she heard Kurt shouting.

-"Make her yours, Rachel. Come on!" Rachel laughed as she stepped out on the porch. There she saw Santana and Quinn in the same position as always, standing hanging with arms on the railing. She stood by Quinn, and lay her head on Quinn's shoulder.

-"What are you talking about?"

Santana answered Rachel before Quinn could. -"That my friend Quinn here is stupid. Too stupid for her own good."

Rachel still had her head on Quinn's shoulder, she answered Santana. -"Well. There is nothing new about that. Lucky for her she is sweet, otherwise, she had not had much to offer."

Santana and Qunn laughed loudly at Rachel's reply. Santana walked up and lay her hand on Quinn's second shoulder, Rachel still leaning toward the other. -"I agree with the Hobbit. You are sweet. Stupid, but sweet. Now, go home. I'll call you tomorrow." And with that the Latina entered the house again.

-"Why are you stupid Quinn? What have you done now?"

Quinn turned around so she stood with her back against the railing and put her arm around Rachel's shoulders. -"Nothing unusual. I'm just myself, and as defined by Santana, I'm stupid. Or I may not BE stupid, but I'm doing stupid things. At least according to her."

-"Do you know, that's one of the most cryptic answers anyone can get. _I may not BE stupid, but I'm doing stupid things._ It is vague, Quinn. Even for you."

-"I know. We only have different perspectives on things. We think different, and I think Santana has difficulty accepting my opinion. Or she accepts it, but she does not think it's ok. We agree to disagree. Sort of..."

-"Sort of...? I guess I'll know sometime."

-"Yes. Sometime. Shall we go? I'm ready."

Rachel sighed and took Quinn's hand. -"Now I'm ready."

Quinn and Rachel went hand in hand towards the car. Quinn tried to light up the mood and asked Rachel about their friends. -"Was everything okay with Kurt? I did not mean to interrupt you two when you were talking, before. I could have waited a moment if you wanted to talk more."

-"It's ok, Quinn. Kurt and I talk all the time, and you wanted to go home. No problem. Beside. I do not think you want to know what he said."

This surprised Quinn and made her even more curious. -"Is that so? Why? What did he say?"

Quinn was at the door of the driver's seat and Rachel stood at the door at the passenger seat. Both doors were open and they talked over the roof of the car. -"He said I'd be quick and make you mine, because otherwise maybe someone else does." Rachel smiled at Quinn and started a movement to get in the car. "See, I told you you did not want to know."

Quinn stood and watched where Rachel had just been standing. She heard a shout from inside the car. "Let's go Fabray!"


	17. Chapter 16

This year's school musical was revealed, West Side Story. Rachel was obviously interested in the role of Maria, She expressed that it would be good for her application to NYADA to have been the lead in such a well-known musical in high-school. Quinn agreed. Rachel practiced and talked with Quinn in which song would be her best choice. Which song should best emphasize her voice. Quinn was a bit tired of all the musical talk, but she did not say that to Rachel. This was serious for Rachel, and Quinn wanted to be supportive. Santana would also try out, but as the role of Anita. Quinn had spoken with Artie, who directed the musical that she was willing to be involved. And that did not matter what she did. She could play any role. Brittany and Mike had been commissioned the mission to shape up The Glee club. Then started, Booty Camp. Booty Camp was Mr Schue's attempt to increase dance skills in New Directions. It Went... All right. You might say. No. It was a disaster. The first lesson ended with Finn flapping his arm and knocking Rachel down on the floor. Straight on her nose. Quinn and Brittany caught Rachel before she fell to the floor, and asked her how it went. Quinn saw that it looked bad, so she asked Brittany to stay with Rachel while she was "talking" to Finn. Quinn went to Finn who stood and tried to apologize for his miserable dancing when Quinn got in a hit with her right-hand fist, straight in the face of Finn. They required the rest of the club to get between Quinn and Finn while they screamed at each other.

-"Why do not you come here and dance with me instead Finn!? I would sure loooove to dance more with you right now! Come on, Santana, let me go!"

-"Shut up Quinn! That was not my intention, you know that! I love her, I would never hurt her on purpose!"

This got Quinn to become even angrier. -"Find Hudson, you're done! When I get my hands on you..."

One tiny voice interrupted Quinn before the threat left her mouth. -"Quinn...?"

This prompted Quinn to calm down and turn to Rachel again. -"I'm here. Come, I will take you to the school nurse. It may be that you need to go see the doctor."

At the doctor, Quinn was next to Rachel who sat on the patient's seat. Quinn was spinning on the chair while Rachel had her face in a towel. Rachel spoke in a small voice. -"I hope it's not broken."

At the same moment the doctor opened the door and stepped in. He showed some X-rays and said. -"It's broken." The doctor then explained what Rachel needed to do to make her nose heal, while he talked, he added that the possibility of a nose job was available. Quinn who was still upset and angry with Finn became very angry and explained that Rachel did not need any nose job at all. She was beautiful just the way she is. They left the doctor's office together and started driving home. Rachel, who felt very cared for by Quinn, would still say what she thought.

-"Maybe I'll do the surgery. I mean why not, he said it would not involve my voice."

Quinn slowed down the car and stopped at the roadside. -"Why in the world would you like to do a nose job?"

-"All does not look like you Quinn, not everyone is born with perfect lines and draws the winning ticket in the gene pool. Some of us are shaped by our genes and may not like everything all the time. Like me, I will always be a Jewish girl with a big nose."

-"That's because it's you. Why would you like to change something of yourself? You are perfect."

Rachel could barely understand what Quinn had said. -"Y-y-you think I'm perfect?"

-"Yes, Rachel I do. I mean, you are easy on the eye. You are the most talented person I've ever met, but there's so much more with you. You are funny, smart and thoughtful. And you should not go around and want to change things aboute yourself. To me you are perfect."

Rachel smiled at Quinn. -"You make me want to be your boyfriend you know."

Quinn snort-laughed, blinked and steered the car up on the road again. -"Lucky for you that I do not do boys."

Rachel blushed. "Yeah. Lucky me." Rachel sighed. "You hit Finn. Even if you did it in my honor, it's not something I support. I never encourage physical violence and I expect you to apologize to Finn." Quinn was aboute to say something, when Rachel raised her hand and silenced her with her gesture. "If I know him at all, this was an accident. It was not on purpose." Again, Quinn would say something, and again, Rachel silenced her with her hand. "And I know he's sorry for what happened. So I will talk to him tomorrow and then he will apologize. I know he will do that, again."

Quinn drove in silence. After a couple of minutes, she asked Rachel. -"How do you do this hand thing? You silenced me all the time and it was almost as if you knew what I would say. Is it magic?"

Rachel laughed. "Yes Quinn, It's magic."

-"I KNEW IT!"

* * *

In the following days, Rachel sat down at Booty Camp to take it a Little easy a few Days. She obseverade her friends and gave them instructions from the side, the best she could. Brittany and Mike were really good instructors and many made great progress. Quinn had apologized to Finn for hitting him, but not until he had said sorry to Rachel again. It happened several times that both Santana and Quinn complained and barked at Finn at Booty camp. There were several times that both Puck and Mike, had to go, between them just because they fussed and screamed at each other. Rachel was tired of Quinn's behavior and determined to talk seriously with her in the evening. The girls sat in Rachel's room and did homework when Rachel chose to pick up the subject.

-"You must back down from Finn. You can not bark extra on him at every mistake he makes. It's not fair."

Quinn had her pen in her mouth and did not look up from the book when she responded. -"How is it not fair, he sucks. I just point out that he sucks. That's to say the truth."

-"It is not fair that you punish him because he has been my boyfriend."

This prompted Quinn to look up, Rachel continued. "I know you do not like him. But you have to give him a break, he is trying. And it's not good for the club with all its bad energy, we're having trouble as it is. Can you try to be kinder to him? Just try. Please. For my sake?"

Quinn wondered. She knew she did not like Finn but it had never hit her that she was extra hard against him because of Rachel. Actually, she knew that they were due to Rachel and her and Finn's past together, but that was nothing she really wanted to admit to herself. Of course, she could not like Finn. In his relationship with Rachel, he had been selfish and self-centered. He had not understood what a great girl he had in Rachel. But it was not Quinn's responsibility to punish him for, even Rachel would not punish him for it. She had only just broke up with him.

-"I do not like him. But if that's important to you, I'll stop. No more vengeance against Finn Hudson from my side. I promise."

Rachel clapped her book, and went and sat next to Quinn. -"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Quinn put her arm over Rachel's shoulders and Rachel leaned her body against Quinn's. Quinn kissed Rachel on the head and said. -"I'm not jealous you know. On what you had with him. Sure. I do not like him and will probably never do, but still. I'm not jealous. I know that what we have is different from what you had with him. We feel closer to each other than you ever did as a couple. Am I right?"

-"No. You're right. I've never been closer to anyone than you and I are. I have already said I will wait for you, and I will. Whatever it is that you need to clear out, I'll wait for you."

-"You know I'm here for you Rachel. Whatever you need, I'm here, all you have to do is ask."

-"The same is true of you, you are my Wonderwall, Quinn. _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me."_

Quinn laughed loudly at Rachel's little singing piece -"You are such a dork."

* * *

Rachel and Mercedes were both chosen to play the role of Maria, they would share the performances equally. Mercedes did not like this. She said that Rachel was a diva and always got all the solos, she was tired of this so she quit, both the musical and the Glee club. So Rachel got the role of Maria for herself. Blaine got the role of Tony. Mike got Riff. Santana got Anita. Rachel spent alot of time in the auditorium, and practiced with Blaine. Quinn was just on her way there to Watch, when a woman stopped her in the corridor.

-"Excuse me. Hi. Do you know What they are practicing for?"

Quinn turned to the woman whom she assumed talked to her, because there was no one else there. -"Uuhhmm... I do not know if I can tell you, are you a teacher here?"

The woman realized that they seemed a little strange about a grown woman who stood and looked at the students who were practicing. -"Yes, it is okay. My name is Shelby Corcoran, I am a new teacher here. You can call me Ms Corcoran."

Quinn was still a little hesitant but stretched out her hand anyway. -"Nice to meet you. I'll call you Ms. C, Ms. Corcoran is far too long and hard to say. I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray. You can call me Quinn."

Quinn and Shelby shook hands. Quinn thought Ms C looked good to be... Let's say, older. And Quinn could be charming when she wanted to. She was a Fabray after all.

Ms. C released Quinn's hand and pointed to the open door to the auditorium. -"The rehearsal, Quinn?"

-"Oh right, The school's musical this year is West Side Story. Those are those who have the main roles."

Ms C stayed in the doorway and listened to Rachel and Blaine. -"This is "Tonight". They sound good."

-"Yes. They do. Actually, they are friends of mine. The girl, Rachel Berry, she's amazing. She gonna make it big in this business some day."

The woman turned to Quinn and got a frightened look. -"Are you a friend of Rachel Berry?"

Quinn thought the woman acted strangely. -"Yes, I am. Why?"

The woman mumbled and began to leave Quinn. -"I have to go." The woman turned around and looked at Quinn. "Forget that we've ever talked, okay? And do not tell anyone." Then she went her way and left a confused Quinn behind.

After the rehearsal, Rachel and Quinn went together toward Rachel's locker. Rachel talked about some ideas she had for the next rehearsal. -"I think me and Santana need to practice more together, I think our voices will blend together wonderful, but that do not mean that we do not have to practice. To get a certain harmony together, rehearsal and repetition is needed. I admit, her voice is sometimes a little Sharp and rasp but it's also what makes it so special."

"I will be sure not to tell her that you think her voice is sharp. You know Santana, she can not take criticism." Quinn laughed and turned to Rachel, just to see she was not there. Rachel was stuck about three steps back and stared into the rector expeition. She had a terrified expression on her face.

-"Rachel? What is it?"

Rachel then looked at Quinn and began to walk again. She quickly walked past Quinn and further toward her closet. Further down in the corridor, Brittany and Santana stood waiting. Santana saw Rachel first. -"Hey Hobb, tell Brittany that I helped you today when Karofsky almost slushied you." Rachel did not answer, but went straight to her locker.

-"Quinn, did you break the Hobbit?" Quinn passed Santana and Brittany and went up to Rachel. Quinn took her by the arm and turned Rachel so they came face to face.

-"Rachel? What's wrong?"

Rachel looked at Quinn and shook her head. -"She's here. I can not handle it. Take me home. Please. Take me home Quinn."

-"You scare me a little, but okay, of course. Let's go."

Rachel said nothing on her way home, which was very different from her. She sat looking out the window, and Quinn did not ask either. She understood that there was something that had happened to Rachel, but because she did not seem hurt physically, Quinn let it be. She thought Rachel comes to her when she is ready. She just needs a little time. Very true. As soon as Quinn had stopped the car, Rachel jumped out the car and ran into the house. Quinn took her backpack and went after Rachel. The door stood open for Quinn who went in and shut it behind her. She heard sound from the kitchen and went in there. Rachel had already picked up several ingredients and gesturing for Quinn to sit in the empty chair next to the kitchen counter.

-"You sit. I can talk and bake at the same time." Quinn said nothing, she just sat down at the chair. Rachel continued running around in the kitchen and picking up ingredients. After a while Rachel reached into a cabinet. It looked like there was a cabinet for letters and paper and so on. Quinn got it confirmed when Rachel took an envelope and went to Quinn. "This is a photo of my birth mother. Actually, it's the only one I have." Quinn looked at the photo and saw that the woman she talked to earlier in the day was the same woman as in the photo. A couple of years younger though.

-"You saw her today, at school. That's why you said, _she's here_." Rachel nodded and went back to her baking.

-"Yes. I saw her before. That's why I wanted to go home. I wonder what she did at school? Do you think she's there to meet me, Quinn? I do not know what to say to her..."

Quinn noticed that this was sensitive to Rachel, it seemed like she was on the verge of tears all the time. Quinn considered her choices. Either, she chose to tell Rachel that she met her mother earlier, and risk Rachel becoming angry. But if she does not tell and Rachel finds out later on that Quinn has already met her, that would be much worse. It would be like betraying a confidence, that was nothing Quinn wanted. Not with Rachel. She decided, because there is no easier way to say this. Except for just saying it straight ahead. So she did. Straight ahead.

-"I've met her."

Rachel froze at the Place she stood. She did not turn around. -"You've met her? When?"

-"Rachel, stay calm. I met her outside the auditorium, when you and Blaine practiced. I would just go in when she asked me what you were practicing for. I said it was the school musical, and that you were the ones who had the leading role. She heard you singing Rachel." This caused Rachel to turn around. "She thought you sounded good, she told me."

Rachel was in shock, she never thought she would meet her birth mother again. Ever. But now she was in school, Rachel's school and she had heard Rachel singing. Rachel asked Quinn to tell everything that had happened between the two. So Quinn did. After Rachel's many questions, as Quinn answered, the Cookies that Rachel had baked was finished. They sat and ate cookies and laughed.

Quinn took another cookie and pointed to Rachel. -"You know that you also have taken a good lot in the gene pool. I mean, if Ms. C may look like that, and be your mom. Age is definitely on your side. Believe me, age will not hit you anyway."

-"QUINN!" Rachel threw her last cookie on Quinn, who caught it and started eating on it. Smilingly. "She's my mother! You are not allowed to flirt with her!"

-"Naaaawww... Rachel. You know I only have heart for you, but what my eyes do is not my fault. And you should be proud. That could be what you look like in... Say twenty years."

Rachel laughed. -"Quinn Fabray, you are impossible."

-"I know. But seriously, how are you? How does it feel? Now that you know you're likely to encounter her tomorrow."

Rachel thought, and went and sat in Quinn's lap. -"Actually. I feel good. I'll see what she has to say and then I take it from there. There is still not much I can do about it, so I will just see what happens. Go with the flow, as youths today says."

Quinn laughed and hugged Rachel hard around her waist. -"I take back what I said before, you are old now."

-"Yes, you may say that now Quinn, but wait until my fathers get home and find us in this current position. See how old you feel after that encounter." Quinn quickly got up and created some distance between her and Rachel.

-"That is not fair. You know I'm still a little scared of your fathers..." Rachel just laughed. Heartily.


	18. Chapter 17

The next day, Rachel was a wreck. Rachel was otherwise a person who always spoke and was rarely still. Today it was even worse. Quinn picked up Rachel in the morning and drove her to school. In the car, Rachel talked constantly, and Quinn knew it was because she was nervous so she let her be. Quinn nodded and agreed to everything Rachel said. When the two arrived at the school, Quinn put her hand on Rachel's hand and squeezed it and smiled encouraging.

-"You'll be fine. I know you will. Are you ready, or do you want to wait a minute before we go in?"

Rachel held Quinn's hand but turned her body so they were only centimeters between each other's faces. -"You're wonderful Quinn Fabray. Absolutely wonderful. I'm ready, let's go."

-"Thank you." Quinn said to the empty seat Rachel had left behind.

Quinn went up to Rachel, took her hand and went to school. Quinn did not see Ms. C somewhere and walked toward her locker. In fact, Quinn did not see her all day long. At lunch, Rachel sat down next to Quinn and curled at Quinn's side. With that, Quinn knew something had gone down between the two.

-"Are you alright?" Quinn looked down and felt Rachel nod. However, she never looked upward. Quinn let her be and began to talk to the other around the table instead. Apparently Kurt and Blaine had a little down time in their relationship. Kurt had tried for a role, in the musical that Blaine received. And even if Kurt was not exactly angry at Blaine, it became him the anger went out of. Obviously. Because it was he who got the role. Santana was also cranky. Between the musical and Booty Camp, Brittany was very busy, and although Santana understood why she was not particularly happy about the time they spent apart. Quinn thought it was nice that the weekend approached. Kurt who was tired of talking to Blaine about the musical, chose to change the subject.

-"Have you heard that Mercedes has received approval for a new Glee Club to start. She even found a teacher who wants to help." This prompted Rachel to lift her head and listen. Kurt continued. "And I have heard that she is good. Like, really good. Apparently, she has been active on Broadway before."

Quinn understood who they were talking about, she put her arm around Rachel and gave her a smile. Rachel took courage.

-"Ms. Shelby Corcoran, my birth mother."

Around the table there was a gasp, and then all became quiet. Kurt first spoke.

-"Your birth mother? How do you know that?"

-"Because, Kurt. I know who gave birth to me. I have known all of my life. My fathers have always been open and told me who she was, but we have never had any contact, until now. She came here because of me. And as you can see, I'm having a bit of trouble grabbing all this. I found out that she was here yesterday, and I met her today for the first time. Just actually. It is just a bit difficult to understand. A lot to process. But you're right, she's good. And she seems nice too."

-"Does that mean you want to join her group instead?"

Quinn jumped in and defended Rachel. -"Rachel would never abandon the group."

Rachel put a hand on Quinn's arm and turned to answer Kurt. "Quinn is right. I would never abandon our group. I think we are good together. Certainly, we need to practice more and perhaps create greater understanding for each other but I would never change Group. And certainly not only because my mother is the leader of the competing club. Never."

Santana stood up and leaned toward Rachel. -"Well said Hobb. And if you need someone to be hit in the face, all you have to do is ask. Quinn is very good at hitting people, especially long, tall ex-boyfriend trolls." And then she left. Quinn tok an empty foodbox and threw after her friend. The box never reached Satana who just laughed and continued to go.

-"Violence Quinn. I do not agree, you remember. Use your Words."

-"I hate her."

-"No, you do not."

-"You're right, I do not."

Kurt, who had been silent for a little while, was now talking. -"Naaw... Can you stop being so damn cute all the time."

Quinn gave Kurat a dark look. -"We are people Kurt, not puppies. Puppies are cute."

-"I like puppies." Talk about puppies always made Brittany to influence.

-"We know Britt. Maybe if we plan someting this weekend, we can see a movie about puppies. I think it's your turn to choose anyway. Can we not just decide that me and Quinn are coming home to you on Saturday? I guess Santana will be there already."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. -"Sounds good to me."

-"Awesome. Then it's decided." Brittany was happy.

-"Great. I need something relaxing after this week."

-"Do you know what Rae? When I'm sad, Santana always sings for me. I always ask her to sing to me when we are by ourselves, because it is a lot of others around so she would not appear weak. I think I want to sing for you, so you feel better."

And it made Brittany a great speed out of the lunch Court. Quinn, Rachel and Kurt, all laughed.

* * *

When Rachel and Quinn sat in the car on the way home that day, chose Quinn asking Rachel what had happened in Rachel's first meeting with Shelby.

-"So, tell me. What did you say?"

-"You were right. She was nice. She told me that she moved here in an attempt to get closer to me. But she also made it clear that if I did not want it, she would move. It is entirely up to me what kind of relationship we are going to have. And if I thought it was tough or too much I would just say that. No hidden agenda. She is tired of performing and now she wants to start teaching instead. She is a history teacher and also got an offer to start a second Glee club at school."

Quinn breathed out. -"Wow. I'm glad that went well. I was worried about you. It's so different to you when you're quiet like that. I do not like it. It's not you."

-"So you say you like me, that's what I got. That you like me. "Said Rachel flirty.

Quinn laughed at Rachel playfullnes. -"Yes, I like you. You know that. You're my girl."

-"I like how that sounds. I'm your girl."

* * *

Brittany chose to do a number with the song Run The World (Girls), by Beyonce. She did it to make Rachel happy. It was a success. All the girls were looking hot as hell and glee club also got place in the end. It was great. And Rachel was happier. It had gone well with her mother and repetionerna to the musical went on as they should. The weekend came and went past, This week in Glee, Me Shue had decided that it was mash-up week. There were girls vs boys. The theme was that the songs that were to be performed were traditionally sung by the opposite sex. So the girls had chosen Start me up/Living on a prayer. While the boys chose Stop! In the name of love/Free your mind. During the preparations, Rachel was at Brittany's home to find an insight into what she would wear.

-"Even because I have a lot of clothes at home, but this is probably not a style that suits me. I have no idea what to wear."

Brittany was in her closet, looking for stuff. -"I have lots. And I think if we can not find something here, Santana certainly has something to suit you. Do not tell her I said this, but she's probably not that much taller than you are. Even if she calls you Hobbit and shortstuff."

-"Thank you Brittany. I know. And I would never say that either. I do not dare."

Brittany came out with her arms filling clothes, all in black. -"This is like, all of the black clothes I have. As I said, I think Santana has more if we do not find anything good." Rachel began to look among the clothes. "You know Santana would never do anything against you again? Like throwing a slushie or do something stupid against you. On the contrary, she is very protective of you."

Rachel had noticed that she had not been exposed to the cold drink in a long time, but she thought it best was because Santana had put a ban on the Glee club at the beginning of school. Everyone who threw at the club, threw at her. They were now off target. -"Brittany, what do you mean? No one in the Glee club gets slushies anymore."

-"That's not true. Kurt got one last week, and I think Artie got one as recently as yesterday. But not you, and it's Santana's earnings."

-"What do you mean? Why me? Sure, I'm very good friend with Quinn and I know Santana and Quinn are inseparable but that may not just be that."

-"No, it's definitely not just that. Sometimes Quinn and Santana argue, about you."

-"Me? What? Is it because Quinn and me hang out, mabe we should not hang out as much as we do?"

Brittany shook her head, took Rachel's hand and looked her deeply in her Eyes. -"No. Santana protects you. She yells at Quinn and says she is selfish and that she should think of you. I do not really know what they're talking about, but I know, at least, that you have Santana on your side. She has your back if you ever need, even against Quinn. As I said, I do not really know what they mean. I guess there are things they have not told us yet, but I know this anyway. She has your back. Now, let's see if we can find something for you in this mess. I have way too much clothes."

Rachel had a bit of thinking, but one thing she wanted to ask Brittany. -Hey, Britt. Do you think Quinn likes me, I mean like me, as in more than a friend?"

Brittany stopped and turned to Rachel. -"Rachel, I know she does. I see it in her eyes. The eyes are the gate of the soul, you know. And you can not lie with your Eyes. But as I said, I think there are things that neither you nor me know yet. And whatever it may be, it's big. So, we shall see. Now, clothes."

Rachel hugged Brittany and then held Brittany's face between her hands. -"Brittany S. Pierce, You may be the smartest person I know. Never change."

Brittany laughed and pointed at the clothes. -"Again. Now, clothes."

* * *

Quinn and Rachel kept on practicing lines to the musical. They were now in Quinn's room and practiced together. Quinn did not have so many lines to practice because her role was not as big as Rachel's, she had more music to practice. In the scenes she was not on stage, Quinn was in the band and played. But right now, she helped Rachel with her scenes and lines.

-"I really appreciate you helping me Quinn. Artie has been nagging at me a lot and said that I need to live out my role more." Quinn sat reading the script and did not look at Rachel when she spoke. "Can you imagine, me? Living out my role more...? I've always been told that I'm dramatic and now I'm not sufficiently dramatic. This is outrageous."

-"Well. What have the directors said you need to practice? What kind of feedback did they give you?"

When Rachel first did not answer, Quinn got to look up and search Eyes with the diva. Rachel walked back and forth in the room and seemed nervous.

-"Artie claims that I and Blaine lack passion."

Quinn laughed and sat on Rachel's bed instead. -"You have passion. You're passionate about what you do, otherwise you would not be a very good actor."

Rachel still was pacing back and forth in the room and rubbed her hands nervously. -"I do not think that was the kind of passion Artie meant."

-"Rachel. You're starting to make me nervous with your pacing. Just tell me, what did he say to you?"

Rachel stopped and looked at Quinn. -"He said we lack sexual passion." Quinn said nothing, and Rachel began to speak. very quickly. "And I understand what he means. Both Blaine and I are virgins. And here we are, to act in a love story that we ourselves really have no idea about. Not only that we are young but also because we are very inexperienced. And how should we get the audience and everyone who looks at us to believe that the passion exists when we can not even experience it. Or imagine it. I mean my last relationship was with a guy that I ended it whit because we did not fit together, we were not even close to each other and even further from each other physically. The person I am closest to in the whole world is you, and we are close, both physical and psychological but we are not even near to having sex. I may not be the right to play the role of Maria after all. What do I know about love? Nothing. I'm completely wrong out here Quinn, what should I do? If I do not get this musical on my track record..."

Finally Quinn knew what she would say. She interrupted Rachel's rant by standing up and being in Rachel's personal space. She took one of Rachels hands and put it over her own heart and put her own hand over Rachel's heart. Then she laid her free arm around Rachel's waist and brought her even closer to herself. Quinn looked into shocked eyes and began to speak with a low voice.

-"This. Do you feel this?" Rachel swallowed and nodded. "This, between us. This is a form of love. Love and passion are nothing that you can develop or fake. It has to be experienced. And I know you have a lot of both. Do you remember our first kiss after you asked me to kiss you?" Again Rachel nodded. "I'll do it again, now. And I want you to remember this moment. Cherish it, because we are special."

Following these words, Quinn chose to close the gap between the two. The kiss began slowly and needy. After a moment, with lips that touch, Quinn touched Rachels lower lip with her tongue, asking her for entrance. Which Rachel agreed. Toung meet toung and fought for dominance. Quinn kept Rachel's waist harder, in an attempt to get the woman closer to her. Hands began to wander and explore, Rachel had her arms over Quinn's shoulders and waved her fingers into Quinn's blonde hair. Quinn's hands were looking and touching Rachel's back, Quinn took a few steps forward and Rachel ended her back against the wall. Quinn's lips left Rachels and instead searched for Rachel's throat, neck and shoulder. Quinn licked, sucked and nibbeld everywhere she could. Rachel let out a moan breathed in Quinn's ear.

-"Oh Quinn... Your mouth, it feels so good... Maybe... We... Should take this to your bed... Instead?"

This statement got Quinn to think clearly. Quinn leaned back and looked unsure at Rachel. "I... I'm sorry... I... Can't..."

Rachel felt Quinn hesitant, and strugeling to find Words. Rachel took Quinns hands and looking for Quinn's Eyes. "Quinn, look at me. It's me. Rachel. What are you so afraid of? It's just you and me..."

Quinn looked at Rachel put some space between the two and got a definite look in her eye. "I can't. Rachel, I'm sorry, it was not meant to go so far. I think I lost control a bit."

Rachel felt hurt. "You lost Control? Is that all you have to say? I lost Control. Really Quinn?" Rachel stood with her arms crossed and gave Quinn an angry look.

"I have to go. I know it sounds weird but stay, I'll be back soon. Please. That's just... A thing I have to do." Suddenly Quinn got very hurry out through the room. On her way out Quinn called over her shoulder to Rachel. "I mean it, stay. I will be back." And she was gone. Rachel stood still and did not really know what she would do. After about 5 minutes, it knocked on Quinn's door.

"Rachel dear, It's Judy. I wonder if you want to make me company over a cup of tea?"

Rachel sighed and went to open the door. "Yes, I would like that. Very much."

Rachel and Judy went down into the kitchen. Judy began to heat up water and picked up different teasorts for Rachel to choose from. The chat was easy and nice between the two. Rachel talked a bit about the Glee club and their plans for regionals. After a while, the conversation focused on Quinn, Judy addressed the subject.

"My daughter is complicated, but I guess you know that already." Rachel blushed behind her cup. Judy continued. "You are special to Quinn. I noticed that from the beginning. And even if I want to tell you about Quinn, it's not my thing to tell you. I wish my daughter had dealt with the situation in a different way, but this is her choice. And I will accept it, even if I do not agree. All I can say to you is to hold on, Quinn will change. And then I, as a mother can only wish that you are still there for her. Because she will need you, and friends. Quinn is far too similar to her father, in so many ways. She is stubborn, smart and fearless in everything she does. And sometimes a bit too much. But as I said before, one day she will realize. And then she will need people in her life."

Rachel sat paralyzed on the chair in the kitchen. What could she say to this woman who had opened her heart about her own daughter in this way? "I do not really know what to say Mrs. Fabray? I mean, I..."

Judy interrupted Rachel. "Rachel. I think we have come so far that you can call me Judy. Please."

Rachel laughed. "Judy. I..."

Judy interrupted Rachel again. "I know my daughter. And I recognize her actions, she escapes. But you can not run forever. Not even Quinn."

Rachel took courage and told Judy about her promise to Quinn. "I promised Quinn that I would wait for her, and I'm such a person who always keeps my promises. Whatever worries Quinn has, I will always be there for her. Small or big, you do not need to worry. I will always be there. And I know that Santana will always be there for Quinn. Now that they finally live in the same city they are inseparable."

This was the first time on the whole evening as Judy laughed loudly. "I know. They are so cute. Santana has always been so protective over Quinn, and Quinn over Santana. I am so glad that my daughter has such wonderful people in her life and that we chose to move here. Finally."

Now that the conversation was a little easier, Rachel chose to continue talking about lighter subjects. "Mrs. Fabray..." Judy Fabray coughed and gave Rachel a look. "Judy. Can you tell a story from when Quinn was Little? Was she a good Child?"

Judy spent the next 10 minutes telling stories about Quinn and Santanas over the years. They were really good children, but they liked to play around. Especially when Quinn and Santana were together. Judy told Rachel that Quinn enjoyed music, tv games and books, but when Santana and her were together they were out all day long and played. Suddenly the door opened and closed, and a wet and breathless Quinn stepped into the kitchen. Judy got up and took a towel from the laundry room.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, did not you see that it rained before you went out? You could at least have brought you an umbrella."

Quinn wiped her face on the towel and laughed. "No mom. That I was not thinking of. I ran all the way to Santana's house and then I ran all the way back. In the rain. I'm sorry. Rachel, Can I talk to you alone for a while?"

Rachel looked at Judy who nodded, and answered Quinn. "Maybe I can fix some dinner for you afterwards. If you have permission from your dads to stay for so long of course. Maybe Quinn can take you home afterwards, so that you avoid the rain."

"It would be very nice Judy, and it's already checked with my dads. They know I'm here and I can come after dinner if I want to."

"Good, then I'll start dinner and you can come down in a little while."

Up in Quinn's room again, Rachel sat down on the bed and waited for Quinn. Quinn was in the bathroom and switched her wet clothes for something dry. When she had dry clothes on again, Quinn joined Rachel on the bed. Quinn sat next to Rachel and took her hand. She played a little bit with their fingers, holding their hands together and compared the size. Rachel had small elegant hands, while Quinn had slightly larger hands but with more hard surfaces. A strain after several years of guitar-playing. It took a few minutes before any of them said anything. Rachel was silent and gave Quinn the time she needed.

"You know I do not want to hurt you. Ever."

Rachel sighed and leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder. "I know, Quinn. But that's, like the only thing i really know. You know you can tell me Everything."

"I know, Rachel. I'm just so... lost. Just like I do not know where to go, or when, or how? I do not know. Sometimes I just wish things were different. All I know is that I do not want to hurt you. And I need you, as I never needed someone else."

Rachel had a lot of questions to ask Quinn. Many things she thought the blonde girl would answer. But she also knew Quinn's insecurity and that the girl was scared. And she believed Quinn when she said she never wanted to hurt her. Rachel knew that today was not the day she would get a answer to the mystery Quinn. Today was such a day where she could only be there. So she answered the best she could.

"I'm here Quinn. However you need me, I'm here."


	19. Chapter 18

Quinn stood by her locker and took out books for the next class, when Santana approached. "Hello Quinnie."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shut her locker with a bang. "I hate when you call me that. You sound like my mom." Quinn started walking and Santana followed.

"So, what has crept into your as and died? What with this sour mood?"

Quinn sighed and stopped. "Nothing. Nothing special. It's just a bit too much with the musical that's premiere soon and there's a lot to do. I thought I managed to play and act, but now it just feels too much."

Santana crossed her arms and looked skeptically at her friend. "Quinn, you're the most musical person I know. You can play anything. It's not that. Come on, tell me. Does it have anything to do with your little break down the other day. Did you talk to her, like I told you?"

"Of course I was talking to her. She was still at my home when I got home." Santana would just interpose before Quinn continued. "And no, I did not tell her. I will never do that. Not until it is obvious."

"You're an asshole Quinn Fabray, you know that right?"

"I know."

Quinn and Santana went side by side during silence. After a while they met a laughing Brittany and a quiet Rachel. Santana gave her girlfriend a hug. "Hey babe. What's so fun?"

Rachel gave Brittany a dark look and threw herself in the arms of Quinn. Brittany who still laughed managed to calm down and tell everything what happened.

"Rachel was asked out by Jacob Ben Israel. And when she said no, he asked her if he could get some panties from her."

Quinn and Santana looked at each other and shook their heads. Quinn still stood with Rachel Berry hidden in her shirt put her arms around her.

"But Britt, that's not funny. It's scary. He is obsessed."

"Oh but Quinn, I'm not done yet. And after he asked Rachel that strange and creepy question, Finn Hudson came into the Picture. In his attempt to save the day, and even more, to save Rachel began Finn and Jacob to fight against each other. And Rachel told them to stop yelling but nobody listened. And then..."

Quinn was so shocked at Brittany's words that she could not be quiet anymore. "Did you hit someone?"

Rachel looked up and shook her head. "No. Of course not Quinn. You know I do not use violence. No, I just said the truth that, I was not interested in any of them so there was no idea for them to bother. I'm not theirs to defend, so to speak."

Brittany stood and laughed to himself and when Rachel has finished talking, she explained why the situation was so funny. "Oh but Rach, You did not just explain this simply. Bt you barked on them for three minutes, all about women's struggles for freedom and independence, and the benefits of being attracted to a woman instead of a man. It was hilarious. And especially to see Finn's face after the last part in your speech."

Santana looked pleased and laughed. "Good for you little dwarf. Why come out carefully when you can come out with a bang. Saves you time too. Now, the whole school knows, Quinn. Berry is gay for Fabray."

Brittany gave Santana a hug and whispered in her ear. "Be nice..."

Quinn did not say much but stood with her hands in her pockets and listened to her friends talk. After Santana's statement, she would just defend herself when Rachel took Quinn's hand. Rachel gave Quinn a smile and shook his head, saying, ignore her. So Quinn did. The friends stood at the locker and talked for a while before the plans came about the evening. They decided to go to Breadstixs at Santana's expense. She offered to pay to celebrate little Rachels declaration, aaaand little to do good to her comment about Quinn and Rachel's relationship, but that was nothing that was said out loud.

* * *

One ordinary day, the only thing that was different was that Mr. Shue was sick. So there would be a substitute for Glee. At lunch Puck and Finn were talking about how they could joke with the substitute, they talked about buttering the floor, change name and pretend too be someone else to then switch back. Quinn thought all ideas were boring and immature. Human beings just trying to do his job. Why make it even harder than it already has to be. So she took her tray and left. Rachel stood up and asked if everything was okay.

"I'm fine. I just need to take a little air. I will be back. Stay with Brittany and Santana, I look you up later."

Quinn went out of the cafeteria and went out and sat down on a bench in the schoolyard. All people were in for lunch and because there was some light rain in the air, this was not directly people's first choice of place. Not now. So it was quiet and empty, the only thing that was heard was a distant noise of cars and the wind. Quinn drew a deep suck and leaned back to the backrest. She leaned her head back and stared up among the dark Clouds. They became colder and colder days now, the summer was long gone and the fall had a real grip on nature. It was raining often, just today it did not rain without it sort of hanging in the air. Almost like, you get humid if you go out, even though it was not raining. Quinn heard the distant sound of footsteps and felt someone sat down beside her on the bench. She was surprised when she saw Ms. Corcoran beside her, Rachel's mother. Ms. C sat with her face forward and did not look at Quinn. Quinn had not talked to her since that first day. Rachel had talked to her many times and only told good things about Ms. C to Quinn. But Quinn was a little distant. This was Rachel thing. Eventually, it was Quinn who broke the silence.

"So, how do you like being a teacher?"

Ms. C did not respond directly. Instead, she continued to look straight and ignore Quinn's question. "I did not know who you were. That first day, I did not know who you were. Today, I know who you are, but I still do not know what you are..."

"What do you mean, what I am? I am Quinn."

"Oh, I know you are Quinn, but I do not know what you are for my daughter."

Quinn was surprised to hear this. At the same time, after all the rumors at school and after Rachel's latest out-break on Finn and Jacob, reputations took more speed. Quinn began to fiddle with her fingers, a nervous habit. Quinn took a deep breath and chose to be as honest as possible. This was, after all, Rachel's mother and everything else would just be weird. "That's complicated." Was all she could say.

"Complicated? Quinn, come on. I'm her mother, I want to know. Are you together? I mean, the whole school says you are. But when I asked Rachel she said you were not. Now I ask you. Are you in a relationship with my daughter?"

Quinn sighed again and looked up against the clouds again. How could she explain the situation to a third party without sounding strange. Quinn chose her words for a long time, and prepared for an explanation. "When I was young, I wanted to be an austronaut. I would love to get up into space and touch the stars. I wanted to be up among the stars. Explore, discover and achieve. It was my goal to reach new higher heights and to be free in space. But reality came, and I can not become an astronaut. My relationship with Rachel is sort of like that. Wonderful, heavenly and something out of this earth. But it's also a dream and something that will not happen. Becoming an astronaut was a dream for me and as I highly praise, I do that with Rachel too. I take care of her but I can not be it for her. And I think she knows that. We are pleased with what we have. She knows we are not together but she also knows that I will always be there for her. For anything. Whatever she needs from me."

Shelby Corcoran looked properly at Quinn for the first time this afternoon. "What if she does not want anything from you Quinn? What if she just wants you?"

"I have a secret. And I can not convey my burden to you by telling you the truth. It's my burden to bear. But believe me when I assure you, I always have Rachel's best in sight. I take care of her, that I promise you."

Ms. C laughed and lay her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Thank you, Quinn. I trust you." Ms. C got up and started walking towards the building again. "I received a request to help with the Glee Club today, because Will is sick. I said no because I wanted to ask Rachel first about what she thought. So a friend will help in the afternoon. Her name is Holly Holliday, she's great. Be nice."

Quinn looked up and saw that Ms. C was heading towards the building. "Tell her to watch out for the buttered floor. And not to take anyone's crap."

"I will. Take care Quinn."

"You to."

* * *

A few Days later and the musical was a success. The fight between Mercedes and Rachel has disappeared over time and Mercedes was one of those who clapped highest when the curtain went down on the opening night. She was proud of her friends and what they achieved. Now they have sectionals to concentrate on. And to try to get as many voices to pull together was not easy.

"I do not understand why I and Rachel can not sing the duet, we sound awesome together."

Quinn rolled her eyes. How many times will Rachel have to say no to Finn for him to give up? Luckily, Quinn did not have to say anything because there were others who had opinions. Santana for example.

"Because, Frankenteen, this time, it's actually others who also want to be seen. And realize the facts, Rachel does not want you anymore. Get over it. Everyone else has done it so stop walking around and mope."

Quinn who sat next to Rachel pulled a sigh when she heard that Rachel choose to say someting in the conversation. "Actually, I think that Mercedes could do a solo this competition. She has a lovely voice and I think it's her turn to show what she can do for real. I believe in her, you should also do that too."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and gave her a big smile, a smile that said, "I'm proud of you". Everyone was quiet in the room, except Santana of course. She rarely knew when to be quiet.

"I agree with the dwarf. Aretha, make us shine. Do not make me regret cheering for you."

Mercedes had not expected to get solo assigned so easily. She was shocked and a little touched by the words she just heard. "I'm ready. Obvious. YES! I'm ready. Of course. Berry, Satan, I will not disappoint you."

"Guys, guys. We will come up with how we will set up and we will agree together. Everybody. I book the room tomorrow before school to meet you and solve your concerns. So go home, think about your problems and if there is any way to do this to a united club. See you tomorrow."

Mr. Schue sent everyone home with these instructions and seemed determined that everyone, after tomorrow would be friends again. Quinn followed Rachel home to do homework. After a while, they both ended up lying on the floor next to each other on the stomach. Both of them had homework in gerography, Europe's geography.

"Uh! This sucks. I mean, why not just be one country and then have states like us here? Why make a continent with many countries... I hate Europé."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's expression. "I love Europé. This may not be the funniest one, to read about it. But it is beautiful."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, a trick she snapped up from Quinn. Trying to speak with less Words, not Rachel's strong side. This time, Quinn, however, perceived Rachel's questioning and replied. "Yes. I have been to Europe. I was little though, only ten years old. I most remember when we were at Disneyland in Paris. That was magical. But I remember that I thought nature was different. The food tasted strange and when the people around me talked I did not understand a word of what they said. I think I was a bit small to appreciate and fully understand other cultures in full. But I would love to go there again some day. See more places, meet more people, see more countries and do more things. I think I'd have more out of going there now as I am older."

Rachel, who had been tired of homework, had crossed her arms over her books and laid her head on them, watching Quinn while she was talking. Rachel who always was a talkative person, enjoyed when Quinn took hold of the tactical stick and talked like this. Quinn was a woman with few words and when she spoke, it was always with well-chosen Words. It was not for the sake that Quinn was shy, on the contrary. She always had an answer in her pocket for when it was needed and if she wanted to say something, she did. But in comparison with Rachel, Quinn was considered to be silent. And Rachel was that kind of person that, if Rachel had no one to talk with then she talked to herself. But then there were times when Rachel was just quiet and listened to Quinn. Rachel looked at Quinn's eyes almost sparkling when Quinn talked about something significant. Just as Brittany had said, the eyes are the mirror of the soul. Rachel had become quite good at reading Quinn, no wonder, perhaps because they spend so much time together and get to know each other better for each day.

Rachel smiled. "So, when are we leaving?"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's little response. Was that all she had to say. "Do you want to come along?"

"Of course Quinn. I also want to see Europe. We can go see a musical in London, eat croissants in the Eiffel Tower and row in a gondola in Venice."

"They actually have people who rows for you so that you do not have to do that yourself."

"See, how would I know that without you. I need you when I'm in Europé."

Quinn raised her eyebrow but said nothing, Rachel knew anyway. "Okay. I need you everywhere. But I need you extra when I'm in Europé. Just promise we'll go someday."

Quinn laughed at Rachel's pout. "Of course. One day."

"Quinn...?" Rachel looked a little nervous so Quinn just nodded encouraged to Rachel to continue talking. "Are you rich? I know it's a bit rude question to ask but it feels like a question I could ask for you. And you do not answer if you do not want to but it's just a thought I had. Not because it matters to my part, I mean I would like you even if you did not have a single crown. But you have, and I'm just wondering. As I said, you do not have to answer."

Quinn laughed, as she usually did when Rachel was rabbing. She thought it was sweet. "I'm not rich, yet. But my mom is, I suppose you can say. You know, my dad was a lawyer when he lived. In that career, he earned a lot of money and when he died we got even more on the insurance and so on. I have a lot of money waiting for me the day I'm 18, and with that the road is open to me. I can do whatever I want. But I think I decided to go in my father's footsteps to become a lawyer. The company Fabray, your lawyer, is still there and all I have to do is get a education and I'll work there. Technically, it is my Company then, but we can see. I do not know yet. We'll see."

"So technically, if we marry, I can live like a luxury wife?"

"Now why would you do that, Ms. one-beautiful-day-will-I-be-a-big-star-on-Broadway?"

"I did not say it WILL happen, I just said it COULD happen."

Quinn sat down on the bed and Rachel sat beside her and took Quinn's hand into hers. "You know this does not matter to me Quinn? I like you for you. I was just wondering. And now I know. So thank you for sharing."

"Rachel, I would never have told you if I did not trust you. You're my girl, of course I trust you."

Rachel thought back to the day and decided to take up the Glee club again. "What do you think about the meeting tomorrow? How can we get this group to perform as a Group?"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know."

"I can not talk to everyone but I would like to ask you to do your best. Glee is important to me and I would love to get the group to work. Again, you have to give Finn a little space. I know you do not like him, but I ask you to give him a chance. And you do not have to protect me all the time, I think I can manage Finn Hudson."

This prompted Quinn to laugh a Little. "It's not just because it's Finn, you know. I will always protect you, against all. But I understand what you mean. I'll do better. I'll be better."

"Thank you very much Quinn. You are Amazing." Rachel gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek and then got up. "Good. Now stranger, what do you think about playing a board game with my dads? I do not know how you feel but I'm tired of homework."

Quinn groaned but stood up. "Sure. But do not fret this time, if I win again."

Rachel laid her hand on her chest and looked shocked, dramatically shocked. "I would never. I do not fret. And I never lose." With it was Rachel out of the room and headed down the stairs.


End file.
